A Aposta
by Patricia04
Summary: Rin é uma estudante do primeiro ano. Ela levava a sua vida normal, porém tudo vira de ponta cabeça quando ela faz uma aposta com Kagura, de que conseguirá conquistar Sesshoumaru. Seria possível no meio de tudo isso um amor acontecer?
1. Capítulo 1: A aposta

_E aí pessoal? Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic! Espero que quem esteja lendo, curta ela! Beijos e boa leitura! _

**A Aposta**

**Capítulo 1 - **_A aposta_

Dois minutos. Faltavam apenas dois minutos para que o sinal tocasse. Poderia não ser, mas parecia que a sala inteira olhava para o ponteiro do relógio, que ficava em cima do quadro, esperando dar 11:40.

Rin estava sentada na sua carteira, com a cabeça apoiada na mão direita, e na outra mão, sua caneta azul ficava balançando de um lado para o outro. Odiava aula de física. Por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguia prestar atenção no que o professor estava explicando.

Finalmente o ponteiro preto parou no "8". O sinal tocou, e os alunos começaram a conversar, guardando os materiais. Rin começou a guardar o seu material calmamente, pensando que ainda teria que enfrentar sua aula de inglês naquela tarde.

- Finalmente a aula acabou! - comentou Kohaku, se virando para Rin, já que ele sentava na sua frente.

- É... - respondeu Rin sorrindo, enquanto fechava sua mochila.

- Você entendeu a explicação que ele deu? - perguntou Kohaku, se levantando. - Se você não tiver entendido, eu posso te explicar.

- Ah, para falar a verdade eu nem prestei atenção. - respondeu Rin, colocando sua mochila nas costas.

- Rin, você precisa prestar atenção se não quiser reprovar! - disse Kohaku, enquanto os dois saíam da sala.

Antes que Rin pudesse retrucar o comentário do amigo, o professor tocou no ombro dos dois, chamando-os. Rin imaginou que fosse levar uma bronca, já que não estava nem aí para a aula, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

- Vocês estão esquecendo? Hoje é a vez de vocês limparem a sala. - disse o professor, colocando seus óculos.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin, tentando se lembrar. Mas ela sabia que não era a sua vez. Porque ela tinha limpado a sala esses dias. - Acho que o senhor se enganou, professor...

- É verdade. - concordou Kohaku. - Limpamos a sala esses dias.

- Hum... Isso eu não sei. Mas a Kagura e a Kikyou me disseram que era a vez de vocês. - respondeu o professor, caminhando até a porta.

- Mas é uma mentira! - disse Rin indignada.

- Sinto muito. Hoje vocês terão que limpar a sala novamente. - respondeu o professor, enquanto saía da sala.

Rin deu um suspiro, indignada. Como Kagura e Kikyou podiam? Era a vez delas limparem a sala! Só porque eram populares, não significava que não precisavam limpar. Rin pegou o apagador, e começou a apagar o quadro.

- Ai, como eu odeio a Kagura e a Kikyou! - comentou Rin, nervosa. - Elas não podiam! Era a vez delas!

- Elas são umas aproveitadoras. - concordou Kohaku, enquanto jogava alguns papeis que estavam no chão, no lixo.

- Cara, eu tenho inglês daqui a pouco! - disse Rin, pressionando mais forte o apagador no quadro.

- Não sei como conseguem ser tão chatas. - disse Kohaku, limpando a mesa do professor. - Cuidado com o apagador. Você está pressionando muito forte.

Rin olhou para o apagador. Estava realmente pressionando forte. Pouco se lixou, sentiu mais vontade é de tacar o apagador na cabeça de algum aluno pela janela. Mais precisamente Kagura.

Quando terminaram de limpar a sala, os dois iam sair desta, mas a porta se abriu antes, e quem entrou foi Kagura e Kikyou. Rin olhou com raiva para elas, e sentia uma enorme vontade de espancar a cara delas.

- _Já?_ - perguntou Kagura, sentando em uma carteira, assim como Kikyou. - Que pena... Eu tinha vindo aqui exatamente para verem vocês sofrerem!

Rin fechou os olhos, se controlando. Ela não era nenhum pouco santa, e era realmente capaz de tacar uma carteira em cima delas. Isso se elas não saíssem de lá naquele exato momento. Era melhor ninguém provocá-la.

- Por que fizeram isso com a gente? - perguntou Kohaku. Na opinião de Rin, ele fora muito bonzinho dizendo só isso. E não: "Suas! #$ Por que fizeram isso com a gente!". Isso era correto dizer.

- Oras, não está claro? - perguntou Kagura, enquanto lixava a unha de sua mão. - Porque não gostamos de vocês.

- O que nós fizemos para vocês? - perguntou Kohaku, sendo politicamente educado.

- Nasceram. Vocês simplesmente nasceram. - respondeu Kikyou, revirando os olhos.

Rin já estava ficando vermelha. Ela estouraria se Kohaku não começasse a xingar Kagura e Kikyou com os piores xingamentos que já existiam. Ou se ele não xingasse, ela própria xingaria. Ela não ia agüentar nem mais um minuto.

Ela já ia se preparando para xingar, quando a porta se abriu, e Kagome e Sango, duas colegas de classe de Rin, entraram, e se dirigiram até Kagura e Kikyou, as fuzilando com os olhos. Pelo jeito elas também estavam nervosas.

- Qual é a de vocês? - perguntou Kagome, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Isso mesmo! - concordou Sango, nervosa.

- Hum... vejamos... o que nós fizemos para vocês? - perguntou Kikyou, ficando frente a frente com Kagome. - Foram tantas coisas que eu já perdi a conta!

- Eu não me inscrevi para ajudar pirralhos a estudarem! - berrou Kagome, vermelha de raiva.

- E eu não me inscrevi para ajudar a diretora! - berrou Sango, com os punhos fechados.

- Ah! - lembrou-se Kagura, cruzando as pernas. - Vocês estão se referindo à quando eu e a Kikyou colocamos seus nomes nas listas de "Como Ajudar a Escola?" Huh, foi muito engraçado!

- Como vocês podem? - perguntou Kagome, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Antes que Kikyou ou Kagura respondesse algo, Rin se dirigiu até elas, e apontou o seu dedo indicador bem na cara de Kagura, e todos na sala olharam para a garota. Ela também ia dizer o que Kagura fizera com ela.

- Espera aí! Essa mulherzinha aí me fez limpar a sala hoje, sendo que era a vez dela! - comentou Rin, se controlando para não furar o olho de Kagura. - E olha que eu ainda tenho aula de inglês daqui a pouco!

- Nós já estamos cansadas dessas suas brincadeiras idiotas! - comentou Sango, fechando os olhos.

- Sério? - perguntou Kikyou, sorrindo falsamente. - Que peninha... Nós ainda estamos no começo da diversão!

- E vocês não podem fazer nada contra nós! - disse Kagura, se levantando. - Porque somos populares.

- Vocês populares são todas iguais! - comentou Rin, fazendo uma careta.

- O que você está insinuando? - perguntou Kagura, ficando frente a frente com Rin.

- Que vocês são todas umas _patricinhas._ - respondeu Rin, pouco se importando se eram populares ou não.

- Somos sim! - disse Kagura, sorrindo. - E temos orgulho!

- Sério? Vocês têm orgulho de serem metidas, só gostarem de coisas rosas, idiotas e babacas? - perguntou Rin, dizendo tudo o que sempre teve vontade de dizer. Ou quase tudo...

- Somos patricinhas! Não isso o que você disse. - retrucou Kagura, começando a se irritar.

- Para mim, ser patricinha é isso. - disse Sango, com um olhar de nojo, igual ao de Kikyou.

Antes que alguém retrucasse algo, Kagome teve uma brilhante idéia. Ela entrou na frente de todo mundo, e deu um enorme sorriso. E então, quando todos já estavam olhando para ela começou a explicar sua idéia.

- Já sei! - berrou Kagome, sorrindo. - Vamos ver quem é melhor!

- Do que você está falando, garota? _Nós_ somos melhores! - retrucou Kagura, sem nem mesmo ouvir a idéia central de Kagome.

- É, mas vocês não têm provas. - disse Kagome com um sorriso triunfante.

- Diga logo. - mandou Kikyou, cruzando os braços.

- Vamos fazer um teste! Tipo assim: eu quero saber quem consegue conquistar o Sesshoumaru primeiro! - respondeu Kagome, como se fosse uma juíza.

Sesshoumaru era o garoto mais popular da escola. Ele era do terceiro ano, e as garotas do primeiro. Rin não tinha gostado muito da idéia, já que se ela fosse apostar, provavelmente perderia, já que não era nenhum pouco popular.

- A aposta vai ser entre a Rin e a Kagura. Mas elas têm direito a ajuda! Tipo, eu e a Sango ajudaremos ela, e a Kikyou ajuda a Kagura! - disse Kagome. - E quem vencer, vai ser considerada a melhor!

- Comigo? - perguntou Rin, indignada. - "Mas o que elas estão pensando?".

- Sim! - respondeu Kagome sorrindo.

Kagura pareceu pensar por um momento. Ela provavelmente ganharia, já que se achava muito mais bonita do que Rin, e ainda por cima conseguiria ficar com o garoto mais popular da escola, e o mais bonito.

- Eu topo. - disse Kagura, animada. - Essa aposta está no papo!

- Ótimo! Você aceita, Rin? - perguntou Kagome, ansiosa pela resposta.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir ganhar! - respondeu Rin, surpresa.

- Com a nossa ajuda vai! - retrucou Kagome, pisando no pé da garota.

- Vai! Aceita! - pediu Sango, com um sorriso no rosto.

Rin não sabia o que dizer. Se ela não aceitasse, estaria se rebaixando, mas se aceitasse, sabia que nunca conseguiria ganhar, e acabaria se rebaixando também. Mas se bem que não custava tentar... E podia até ser divertido...

- O.k. eu aceito! - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

Kagome e Sango comemoraram, e então abraçaram Rin. Kagura resmungou algo, e ela e Kikyou saíram da sala, confiantes. Kohaku, que estava apenas observando a conversa até aquele momento, se aproximou do trio.

- Você tem certeza do que fez, Rin? - perguntou Kohaku, parecendo um pouco receoso.

- Na verdade não. - respondeu Rin, preocupada.

- Relaxa! - disse Kagome, tranqüila. - Vai dar tudo certo!

- É, e para começar, vamos fazer uma lista das coisas que você vai precisar! - disse Sango, bastante animada. - E amanhã nós te entregamos!

- Está bem. - respondeu Rin. - Mas olha, eu vou avisando: eu nunca vou conseguir ganhar!

- Não me subestime, Rin! - disse Kagome, com um sorriso nos lábios. - Tenho truques nas mangas!

Rin não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo, mas Kagome e Sango pareciam ser de confiança. Ela apenas deu um sorriso receosa. Ao menos Kagome e Sango poderiam ajudá-la. Isso já era grande coisa. Pelo menos ela achava que sim...

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2: A idéia de Kagome

**Capítulo 2 - **_A idéia de Kagome_

Depois da aposta que Rin fizera com Kagura, a garota e Kohaku saíram da sala, e foram caminhando até o portão da escola. Rin sabia que tinha feito uma besteira. Sabia que devia voltar atrás e dizer que não faria essa aposta. Mas aposta é aposta, e ela tinha que cumprir.

- Estou arrependida de ter feito aquela aposta. - comentou Rin, quando eles passavam pelo portão.

- Rin, é errado brincar com os sentimentos dos outros. - disse Kohaku, enquanto eles caminhavam pela rua juntos, já que eram vizinhos.

- Ah, eu sei. - disse Rin. - Mas eu só queria mostrar que a Kagura não é melhor do que ninguém.

- Mas brincando com os sentimentos dos outros? - perguntou Kohaku, enquanto eles paravam em um sinal. - Podia ser de outra maneira.

- Qual? - perguntou Rin, apressando o passo, para não chegar atrasada na sua aula de inglês.

- Sei lá, humilhar ela em público. - respondeu Kohaku.

- Kohaku, dá um tempo. - disse Rin, começando a se irritar. - A Kagura vai ver só...

- Eu só acho que... - dizia Kohaku, quando foi interrompido por Rin.

- Não venha dizer que acha que eu fiz errado em brincar com os sentimentos dos outros! - disse Rin, adivinhando os pensamentos do amigo.

Kohaku se calou. Eles foram caminhando até a casa deles silenciosamente, e quando chegaram, cada um entrou na sua casa, depois de se despedirem. Rin jogou sua bolsa no sofá da sala, e correu para a sala de jantar.

- Oi filha! - cumprimentou a mãe, ao ver a filha.

- Oi mãe. - cumprimentou Rin, sentando-se defronte a mãe.

- Você demorou. Eu já estava ficando preocupada. - comentou a mãe, enquanto bebia um gole de seu suco de morango.

- Não foi nada, não. Eu só estava limpando a sala. - respondeu Rin, comendo rapidamente.

- Ué? Mas você não tinha limpado esses dias? - perguntou a mãe de Rin, curiosa.

- Sim, mas é uma longa história. - respondeu Rin, enfiando garfadas na sua boca.

Quando terminou de almoçar, subiu para escovar os dentes. Depois pegou seu material de inglês, e saiu da casa correndo, para não se atrasar.

Depois da cansativa aula de inglês, Rin voltou para sua casa, e terminou de fazer algumas lições de casa. Então entrou no programa de conversas, de seu computador, e viu que duas pessoas a haviam adicionado. Provavelmente eram Kagome e Sango.

Quando adicionou os dois e-mails, logo recebeu uma mensagem instantânea, que era de Kagome.

**Kagome diz:**

Oie Rin-chan!

**Rin diz:**

Oi Kagome!

**Kagome diz:**

A Sango está aqui, e nós acabamos de terminar a lista!

**Rin diz:**

Que lista?

**Kagome diz:**

A que vamos te dar amanhã, para te ajudar na aposta!

**Rin diz:**

Ah... Legal.

**Kagome diz:**

Sorte a sua, que escolhemos um gato como o Sesshoumaru para você conquistar!

**Rin diz:**

Hum... Ele é bem popular. Deve ser um mauricinho.

**Kagome diz:**

Se for, pelo menos é bonito. Você não concorda?

**Rin diz:**

Ah, eu não sei.

**Kagome diz:**

Confessa vai!

**Rin diz:**

Está bem! Ele é bonitinho.

**Kagome diz:**

Bonitinho não! Um gato!

**Rin diz:**

Está bem... Está bem... Um gato.

**Kagome diz:**

XD

Depois de conversar mais um pouco com Kagome, ela saiu do programa de conversas, já que já estava anoitecendo. Ela tomou um banho, jantou, e depois caiu na cama, cansada. Fora um dia corrido aquele...

o-o-o-o-o

Rin acordou com o barulho do despertador bem alto no seu ouvido. Ela se assustou, e acabou jogando o despertador para longe, e este se quebrou. Ela tomou uma ducha, e então vestiu seu uniforme, penteou seus cabelos e saiu do quarto, com sua mochila nas costas.

Ela foi até a sala de jantar, onde sua mãe colocava a mesa. Sentou-se em uma cadeira, e pegou um pão de queijo quentinho, que havia sido preparado naquele instante. Ela achava o pão de queijo da sua mãe o melhor. Até melhor do que o da padaria que ficava a poucos metros da sua casa.

- Oi querida! - cumprimentou a mãe alegremente, enquanto colocava suco de laranja no copo da filha.

- Oi mãe. - cumprimentou Rin, depois de dar um bocejo. - Meu despertador quebrou. Eu o arremessei sem querer.

- Hum... O azul ou o vermelho? - perguntou a mãe, pensativa.

- O vermelho. Esqueceu que o azul eu quebrei quando eu estava com raiva porque o papai nunca vinha visitar a gente? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- Ah, é mesmo! - respondeu a mãe, com um biscoito na mão. - Me esqueci.

Rin terminou o seu café da manhã, e subiu para escovar os dentes. Depois pegou sua mochila, se despediu da mãe, e saiu da casa. Kohaku estava fora, perto do portão, enquanto pensava em algo.

- Kohaku! Por que não entrou? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo ao ver o amigo.

- Ah, eu não queria incomodar. - respondeu Kohaku, enquanto os dois começavam a caminhar em direção a escola.

- Você sabe que nunca vai me incomodar. - disse Rin, em um tom de voz autoritário.

Kohaku apenas sorriu. Eles foram caminhando, enquanto conversavam sobre vários assuntos, e principalmente sobre coisas engraçadas. Quando chegaram na escola, eles subiram as escadas, indo até a sala deles.

Entraram, e sentaram em seus lugares. Kagome e Sango, que estavam na sala conversando, pegaram suas mochilas, e sentaram perto de Rin e Kohaku. Kagome segurava uma lista, com uns dez itens aproximadamente.

- Oi Rin, oi Kohaku! - cumprimentou Kagome, alegre.

- Oi para vocês. - cumprimentou Sango sorrindo.

- Oi. - cumprimentaram Rin e Kohaku juntos.

- Rin, eu e a Sango trouxemos a lista! - disse Kagome animada, enquanto entregava a lista para Rin.

Rin pegou a lista e a leu. Havia dez itens nela, e Rin achou que isso não adiantaria nada, já que ela não confiava muito nessas coisas. Kohaku se aproximou mais, e começou a ler também. Quando terminaram, Rin abaixou a lista.

- Hum... Legal. - disse Rin sorrindo.

- Nós vamos te ajudar! - disse Kagome com um enorme sorriso.

- É! Olha, você tem algum dia livre, para você ir à minha casa, ou na de Kagome, ou nós irmos à sua para explicarmos melhor a lista? - perguntou Sango.

- Hoje eu tenho a tarde livre. - respondeu Rin. - Mas vocês podem ir à minha casa.

- Que legal! - disse Kagome sorrindo. - Que horas?

- Vocês podiam ir depois da aula, daí vocês almoçavam lá, e então me explicam a lista. - respondeu Rin.

- Então combinado! - disse Sango animada. - Mas seus pais não vão se incomodar?

- Não. - respondeu Rin, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - A minha mãe adora receber visitas.

- E seu pai? - perguntou Kagome.

- Ah, ele está viajando. - respondeu Rin.

- Combinado! - disse Kagome sorrindo. - Kohaku, eu sei que você é o melhor amigo da Rin, mas vai ser papo de garota. Você se importaria em não ir?

- Ah, não. Papo de garotas. - respondeu Kohaku resmungando, e fazendo com que as três rissem.

Logo o sinal tocou. As aulas se passaram lentamente, e Rin prestou atenção em todas, para que não repetisse o ano ou ficasse de superação. Ela nunca tinha repetido o ano, mas ela odiava física, e era difícil prestar atenção.

Finalmente o sinal para o intervalo tocou. Rin se levantou, e junto com Kohaku, Kagome e Sango, foi ao refeitório. Pegou uma bandeja, e ficou na fila, esperando sua vez para pegar o lanche.

- Hum... O que tem hoje? - perguntou Kagome, ficando na ponta do pé, para ver se conseguia ver o que tinha de lanche naquele dia.

- Tem hambúrguer, salada com maionese, frutas, suco de laranja e água. - respondeu Sango, que era mais alta que Kagome.

- Será que os hambúrgueres já acabaram? - perguntou Kagome, tentando espiar.

- Ainda não. Tem mais dois. - respondeu Kohaku, que também era alto.

- Oba! Adoro hambúrguer! - comentou Kagome alegre.

Ninguém tinha pegado os dois hambúrgueres. Tinha um garoto na frente do grupo de Rin, e ele ia pegar o hambúrguer, mas Kagura e Kikyou o empurraram para o lado, e as duas pegaram os hambúrgueres, e mais a salada com maionese e a água.

- Ei! - reclamou Kagome, indignada.

- Alguém falou comigo? - perguntou Kikyou, se fazendo de desentendida.

- Não. Foi só um mosquito. - respondeu Kagura rindo.

- Qual é a de vocês? - perguntou Sango, se aproximando mais.

- Vocês furaram fila! - completou Rin, se irritando.

- Sério? Somos populares. - respondeu Kagura. - Podemos tudo.

- Não! Não podem não! - disse Kagome nervosa. - Suas bobas! Devolvam já os hambúrgueres e vão para o final da fila!

- Nunca. - respondeu Kikyou, a fuzilando com os olhos. - Ninguém manda na gente. _Higurashi._

- É! Vocês devem até transar por aí com um vagabundo, já que _ninguém _manda em vocês! - disse Kagome, estourando.

- Como é que é? - perguntou Kikyou. - Não nos desrespeite garota! Ou quer ver o seu nome riscado na parede do banheiro feminino com milhares de xingamentos!

- É, e o das suas amiguinhas também. - completou Kagura, olhando para Rin.

- Eu não tenho medo de você! - respondeu Rin a Kagura.

Elas iriam brigar logo, logo, se não fosse pelo monitor, que estava passando pelo refeitório, e viu o climinha de briga.

- É melhor não brigarem. - disse o monitor, autoritário. - Só se quiserem parar na diretoria.

Kagura e Kikyou resmungaram, e então sentaram em uma mesa do refeitório. Kagome, Sango, Rin e Kohaku tiveram que pegar a salada com maionese, e o suco, e sentaram em uma mesa, que por milagre, estava vazia.

- Eu ainda mato aquelas vadias! - disse Kagome, afastando o prato da salada com maionese pro lado. - Eu odeio salada!

- Hum... Então não vai gostar nada disso... Olha ali. - disse Rin, apontando com a cabeça para a mesa de Kagura.

Todos que estavam na mesa olharam. Os pratos com os dois hambúrgueres estavam um pouco afastados da mesa. Kagura e Kikyou estavam comendo a salada com maionese. Kagome começou a ficar vermelha, cada vez mais vermelha...

- Calma, Kagome-chan. - pediu Sango, ao ver a situação da amiga.

- Calma! Você me pede para ter calma! Elas roubam o meu hambúrguer para não comer! Isso não vai ficar assim! - gritou Kagome nervosa, mas não se levantou da mesa.

- E o que você vai fazer? - perguntou Kohaku.

- Me vingarei. Quando a Rin conquistar o Sesshoumaru, eu vou humilhar tanto a Kikyou e a Kagura... Mas tanto... - respondeu Kagome, com uma cara maléfica.

Todos observaram Kagome com medo do que ela poderia fazer. O intervalo se passou rapidamente, e quando o sinal tocou, todos voltaram para suas salas. As aulas se passaram lentamente e muito chatas.

Na última aula, quando quase todos os alunos estavam dormindo, inclusive Rin, o sinal finalmente tocou. Rin guardou seu material sonolenta, e depois colocou sua mochila nas costas, pegando seu fichário.

- Vem Rin! O Sesshoumaru deve estar saindo da classe dele agora! - chamou Kagome, enquanto pegava na mão da garota, e a puxava para fora da sala, junto com Sango.

- Mas e o Kohaku? - perguntou Rin, quando elas já estavam bem longe da sala.

- Mais tarde você fala com ele! - respondeu Kagome, enquanto paravam de andar.

Elas estavam no corredor do terceiro ano. Kagome sabia qual era a sala de Sesshoumaru, e elas ficaram encostadas em uma parede, esperando ele sair. Kagome teve uma brilhante idéia: posicionou Rin na frente dela, porém de costas. Então esperou.

Logo elas viram Sesshoumaru sair da sala. Ele passava sem olhar para elas, quando Kagome empurrou Rin, e esta acabou trombando com Sesshoumaru. Ela não estava preparada para aquilo, e ia cair, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar. Nunca nenhum garoto a tinha pegado daquele jeito. Ainda mais um lindo. Ela não sabia o que fazer, só encarava os belos olhos dourados daquele youkai frio...

_Continua..._

**N/A: **_Sem comentários porque eu sei que a fic está uma merda. _


	3. Capítulo 3: A lista

**Capítulo 3 - **_A lista_

- D-desculpe. - pediu Rin, ao ver a situação em que estava.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada. Apenas observou a garota. Quem era ela? Ela tinha algo de diferente, e o cheiro dela fazia com que ele não quisesse soltar o seu braço. Mas ele teve que soltar. Ela era uma humana. Simplesmente voltou a andar, caminhando até o portão, enquanto algumas garotas suspiravam.

- Por que fez isso, Kagome? - perguntou Rin, se virando para a amiga, que ria.

- Oras, para te ajudar! - respondeu Kagome, rindo com Sango.

- Foi uma graça! - comentou Sango, sorrindo. - A Kagome só deu um empurrãozinho.

- Mas eu não gostei! - respondeu Rin, corando. - Ele é tão frio...

- Mas em breve você vai até o beijar. - disse Kagome, enquanto elas voltavam a caminhar.

Rin não disse nada. Apenas ficou pensando como seria beijar Sesshoumaru. Iria ser estranho, mas ela o tirou dos pensamentos, enquanto as três saíam da escola, para irem até a casa de Rin.

Quando chegaram, elas entraram na casa de Rin. Rin procurou por sua mãe, mas não a encontrou em nenhum lugar da casa. Ela foi até a cozinha, e encontrou um papel, com a letra de sua mãe. Mas não estava caprichada como sempre. Parecia que ela tinha escrevido às pressas. Rin o pegou e leu. Dizia:

_Querida, tive que sair. Não se preocupe comigo. Logo voltarei. Pode pedir uma pizza para o almoço._

- Hoje teremos pizza para o almoço! - disse Rin animada, entrando na sala.

- Oba! - gritou Kagome, animada também.

- Mas onde está a sua mãe? - perguntou Sango, curiosa.

- Ela saiu. - respondeu Rin, enquanto se dirigia ao telefone. - Mas, então, vão querer pizza de que sabor?

- Pega a completa! - sugeriu Kagome, sentando no sofá da sala.

- Pode ser, Sango? - perguntou Rin.

- Sim. - respondeu a garota, sentando ao lado de Kagome.

Rin pegou o telefone sem fio, e começou a discar um número. Ela sempre pedia pizza, por isso o número já estava decorado.

- Oi, eu queria pedir uma pizza. - pediu Rin. - A completa. É aqui na...

Então Rin deu o endereço da sua casa e o seu nome. Depois desligou o telefone, e sentou no sofá, ligando o tv. Ela foi passando de canal e canal, e por fim, as três decidiram ver um canal de animes.

Elas começaram a rir feito loucas de um que estava passando, e depois de alguns minutos, a campainha da casa tocou. Rin pegou o dinheiro e abriu a porta, depois foi até o portão e o abriu. Pagou e pegou a pizza, e então voltou para a sua casa.

Ela pegou três latas de Coca-Cola e elas se sentaram à mesa. Então começaram a comer. Rin estava ficando um pouco preocupada, já que sua mãe raramente saía, e ela ainda não lhe dissera para onde foi.

- Você está preocupada Rin? - perguntou Sango, enquanto levava um pedaço de pizza para a boca.

- Ahn? Não... - respondeu a garota.

- Está sim. - concluiu Kagome, ao ver a cara da amiga.

- Ah, é que a minha mãe saiu e não disse para onde foi. - respondeu Rin, bebendo um gole de sua Coca.

- Desencana. Ela logo volta. - disse Kagome sorrindo.

Rin sorriu. Então elas terminaram de almoçar animadas, e conversavam sobre garotos. Kagome e Sango diziam que Rin precisava conhecer Miroku e InuYasha. Eles também eram bastantes amigos das garotas.

Quando terminaram, elas foram para o quarto de Rin para explicar a lista. Com a permissão de Rin, Kagome tirou os sapatos e subiu em cima da cama de Rin, com a lista que tinha entregado para a garota na mão.

- Muito bem. Então... Vamos começar! - disse Kagome animada, quase pulando na cama.

- Kagome-chan, vê se explica direito, em? - disse Sango, sentada em uma poltrona.

- Pode deixar! - disse Kagome. - Vamos lá. Item número 1: Seja sempre boa e gentil.

- Deixa que o primeiro item eu explico. - disse Sango, tirando os sapatos e subindo em cima da cama. - Vou dar um exemplo. Faz de conta que o Sesshoumaru está passando, todo bonitão, quando uma garota derruba o material. Daí você vai, e ajuda ela, com um simpático sorriso no rosto.

- Isso! Aí ele vai achar que você é super boa! - disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Ahn... Desculpem-me. - pediu Rin, corando. - Mas quando alguém derruba alguma coisa, eu sempre ajudo.

- Melhor ainda! - berrou Kagome, animada. - A Kagura nunca faria isso.

- Ótimo. Então, Kagome, explique o item 2. - disse Sango, descendo da cama.

- Dois: Se arrume melhor. - leu Kagome, como uma professora. - É simples! Eu e a Sango percebemos que você não usa muita maquiagem, portanto, amanhã de manhã, nós iremos vir aqui bem cedinho, para ajudá-la!

- Acho melhor não. - disse Rin, receosa. - Eu não gosto de usar maquiagem para ir à escola. Só para festas.

- Rin, confie na gente. Vamos fazer uma maquiagem tão boa, que vai ficar em um tom delicado e ousado ao mesmo tempo. - disse Sango sorrindo.

- Sei não... - disse Rin, desconfiada.

Kagome desceu da cama e entregou a lista para Sango. Esta subiu na cama, e leu em voz alta e clara, o item número três.

- 3: Tente puxar mais papo com ele. - leu Sango. - Tipo, se vocês se esbarrarem um dia, puxe conversa!

- 4: Sempre sorria. - leu Kagome animada. - Nos filmes isso sempre ajuda!

- 5: Aja como uma pessoa normal na frente dele. - leu Sango. - Assim ele não fica achando você uma patricinha.

- 6: Faça um pouco de ciúmes SEM que ele perceba que é proposital. - leu Kagome. - Dê em cima de algum menino na frente dele.

- Isso eu não faço nunca! - disse Rin, assustada. - Para esse garoto que eu estou dando em cima ME dar um fora na frente do Sesshoumaru? Nunca!

- 7: Tenha auto-estima! - leu Sango. - Não preciso nem explicar.

- 8: Descubra os gostos dele. - leu Kagome, sorridente. - Fácil, é só gostar das mesmas coisas que ele.

- 9: Tente demonstrar que está afim dele, com o olhar. - leu Sango. - Só fazer um olhar sexy!

- O quê? - perguntou Rin, assustada.

- Brincadeirinha! - respondeu Sango sorrindo. - Um olhar doce e delicado.

- 10: Não fique preocupada. - leu Kagome, abaixando a lista. - Pronto! Seja onde estiver, não fique nervosa!

Rin deu um suspiro, e olhou para a janela de seu quarto. Sabia que aquela lista não a ia ajudar muito, já que ela não ia fazer nada do que estava escrito ali. Ela ia usar suas estratégias, apesar de não ter nenhuma na cabeça.

- E então Rin? Você entendeu tudo o que tem que fazer? - perguntou Kagome, sentando na cama.

- Ahn... sim. - respondeu a garota.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Ninguém sabia o que dizer, e então Sango teve uma idéia. Kagome estava quieta, pensando em como seria humilhar Kagura e Kikyou, já Rin pensava para onde sua mãe havia ido.

- Por que não vamos ao shopping? - perguntou Sango.

- Ótima idéia! - disse Kagome. Então se virou para Rin. - O que acha, Rin?

- Pode ser. - respondeu a garota.

- Ótimo! - disse Sango, animada. - E, para começar, sua mudança já vai começar!

- Hã? Do que está falando? - perguntou Rin, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Rin, você precisa estar linda em todos os lugares! - respondeu Kagome se levantando. - E por isso vamos te ajudar desde já!

- Escolhendo sua roupa! - completou Sango, se levantando também. - Você pode encontrar alguém do colégio, lá.

- Ah, não... - disse Rin, desanimada.

- Ah sim! - disseram Kagome e Sango juntas.

Então Kagome puxou Rin, e as três abriram o guarda-roupa da garota. Analisaram cada roupa que tinha, com acessórios e calçados, e decidiram. Vestiram Rin com uma blusinha lilás, uma calça jeans justa, e sandálias de salto alto, lilás também.

- Mas essa roupa eu só uso em festas! - disse Rin, se olhando no espelho.

- Mas é esse tipo de roupa que você deveria passear pelo shopping! - retrucou Kagome, enquanto penteava o cabelo de Rin.

- Isso aí! - concordou Sango, colocando uma pulseira com pedras lilás no braço de Rin.

Quando terminaram de arrumar Rin, a garota deu um suspiro. Olhou-se no espelho novamente. Ela não estava feia, estava muito bonita. Ela deu um sorriso, deixando Kagome e Sango satisfeitas.

Por fim, pegou uma bolsa combinando com a blusa, e escreveu um bilhete, dizendo que saiu para ir ao shopping, caso sua mãe voltasse. E então as três saíram da casa de Rin, e logo depois que saíram do portão, Rin teve uma idéia.

- Vou chamar o Kohaku para ir com a gente. - disse Rin, olhando para a casa que ficava do outro lado da rua.

- É, assim quem sabe ele nos ajuda a carregar as compras! - comentou Kagome brincando.

Rin sorriu. As três atravessaram a rua, e tocaram a campainha, enquanto esperavam no portão. Logo Kohaku apareceu, e sorriu ao ver Rin. Então ele abriu o portão.

- Kohaku, você quer ia ao shopping com a gente? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- Claro! - respondeu ele. - Espera um pouco que eu vou me trocar.

- Está bem. - respondeu Rin sorrindo.

Depois de uns sete minutos, Kohaku apareceu, e o grupo foi caminhando até o shopping. Kohaku tinha vergonha de dizer, mas achava Rin linda. Ele e Rin sempre foram bons amigos, nada, além disso.

Quando chegaram, começaram a fazer compras. Kagome era a que gostava mais de ver roupas, e a cada vitrine que passava, ela ficava babando pelos modelos que eram caros. Após algumas horas fazendo compras, decidiram dar uma parada.

- Que tal se formos ao McDonald's comer alguma coisa? - sugeriu Kagome, enquanto passavam por um corredor vazio.

- Ótima idéia. Eu já estou com fome. - respondeu Sango.

- Por mim tudo bem. - disse Kohaku. - E você Rin?

- Sim. - respondeu a garota sorrindo.

Então eles foram caminhando até o McDonald's que ficava dentro do shopping. Começaram a fazer os pedidos, quando Rin se virou, enquanto Kagome fazia o seu pedido. E viu ele. Sesshoumaru. Ele estava andando na sua direção, mas estava acompanhado. Acompanhado. Acompanhado por Kagura.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? Ai, fico feliz que não estejam achando a minha fic uma merda! Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Eu não postei o capítulo ontem porque eu nem tive tempo de usar o pc, mas aqui estou eu! Bjs

**The Girl of The Shadow: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que não está achando a minha fic uma merda! Olha, eu vou tentar não usar muito o pronome "ela", o.k.? É verdade, tadinha da Rin, está sempre se ferrando nas minhas fics... Hehe! Ah, sim, tem populares que não são mesquinhas e chatas... Errei em generalizar! É que eu não suporto as que têm na minha escola! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Bjs

**Nanda Menezes: **Oi! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic e a achando engraçada! Fico muito contente! Ah, e também fico muito feliz em saber que não está achando ela uma merda! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Bjs

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que não está achando a minha fic uma merda! Fico feliz que esteja gostando dela! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Bjs


	4. Capítulo 4: Esbarrando

_Oie! Gente, eu só queria avisar que a fic já está pronta e ela tem quinze capítulos! Bom, boa leitura! n.n_

**Capítulo 4 - **_Esbarrando_

Rin virou o rosto na hora. Estava na cara, ela nunca iria conquistar o Sesshoumaru antes de Kagura. A Kagura era uma garota bonita, popular e esperta. Rin era apenas uma garota simples. O que ela poderia fazer?

A garota fez o seu pedido. Ela deu um longo suspiro, e enquanto esperava, desejou nunca ter feito essa aposta. Ela sabia que era bem impossível, mas o que ela faria se caso conseguisse conquistá-lo, e ele descobrisse essa aposta? Ela estava morta.

- Ei, Rin, você viu quem acabou de chegar? - perguntou Kohaku, enquanto falava baixo.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin, quando o seu lanche chegou.

Como Rin tinha feito o pedido por último, o seu demorara mais para chegar. Enquanto isso, Kagome, Sango e Kohaku foram pegar uma mesa boa. Rin pegou sua bandeja, e como estava distraída, não percebeu que Sesshoumaru vinha na sua direção, e acabou esbarrando com ele.

A bandeja virou-se para o lado de Rin, e o seu lanche caiu em cima dela, manchando sua blusa lilás. Ela olhou para ver com quem tinha trombado, e viu que era Sesshoumaru. Isso só piorava a situação. Ele ia achar que ela era uma desastrada.

Era ela. A mesma garota com quem trombara no colégio. Ela estava diferente. Estava bonita. Ele não sabia o que fazer, se a ajudava ou a deixava lá. Aliás, ela era uma mera humana. Mas havia algo no olhar dela, que não permitia que ele parasse de admirá-la.

Rin sentiu seu rosto queimar. Simplesmente pelo fato de ele a encarar daquela maneira. Ela se apressou em arrumar a bandeja, e depois caminhou até a mesa onde suas amigas estavam, deixando a bandeja em cima dela.

- Você está bem, Rin? - perguntou Kagome.

- Sim. - respondeu a garota. - Eu vou ao banheiro ver se consigo tirar essa mancha da minha blusa.

- Esperaremos aqui. - disse Sango, enquanto Rin ia até o banheiro.

Rin caminhou até o banheiro, e quando entrou, começou a tentar tirar o molho do hambúrguer que havia manchado sua blusa. A porta se abriu, e Kagura entrou com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

Kagura caminhou até a pia, e abriu a sua bolsa, e então começou a tirar um kit de maquiagem, e começou a retocar.

- Belo trombo. - comentou Kagura, enquanto passava um gloss.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Rin, sorrindo.

- Essa aposta está no papo. Não sei nem como aceitei fazê-la. - disse Kagura, enquanto passava o delineador.

Rin limpou o que podia da sua blusa, e então saiu do banheiro, antes que começasse a arremessar as privadas nela. Sentou ao lado de Kohaku, e então deu um longo suspiro. Olhou para a mesa de trás, e viu Sesshoumaru.

- Você não vai comer nada? - perguntou Sango, bebendo um gole de sua Coca-Cola.

- Não, perdi a fome. - respondeu Rin, apoiando a cabeça em sua mão direita.

Quando terminaram de comer, o grupo de levantou, e enquanto caminhavam para a saída da lanchonete, passaram pela mesa de Sesshoumaru e Kagura.

- Kagura, eu só aceitei sair com você porque você me encheu o saco. - disse Sesshoumaru, parecendo irritado. - Mas não pense que por isso eu vou ficar com você.

Rin não pode deixar de emitir um enorme sorriso ao ouvir isso. Ela se virou para olhar Kagura, e ficou rindo silenciosamente da cara dela, só para tirar sarro mesmo. Então saiu da lanchonete, e eles começaram a andar na direção da saída do shopping.

- Rin, vai ser moleza ganhar a aposta! - comentou Kagome, enquanto desciam pela escada rolante.

- Não sei não... A Kagura tem seus truques. - respondeu Rin, receosa.

- Mas também temos os nossos truques! - disse Sango animada.

- E todo mundo sabe que você é mais bonita que a Kagura. - completou Kohaku, corando um pouco ao dizer isso.

Rin sorriu. Kohaku sempre a elogiava, mas sabia que eram apenas amigos. Se algo a mais acontecesse, poderia estragar a amizade que tinham desde pequenos, e isso era o que a preocupava. Mas por enquanto, a amizade era essencial.

Então o grupo foi voltando para a casa de Rin. Kohaku percebeu que Rin estava muito pensativa desde que fizera a aposta com Sesshoumaru. Rin sabia que era errado o que estava fazendo (a aposta), mas ela não podia desistir.

Quando chegaram, todos subiram para o quarto de Rin. A garota foi até a janela, e ficou olhando o movimento na rua. Dessa vez ela estava pensando na sua mãe. O que tinha acontecido realmente? Foi então que teve uma idéia.

- Eu vou lá embaixo ligar para a minha mãe. - disse Rin, enquanto saía do quarto.

A garota desceu as escadas, e foi até a sala. Pegou o telefone, e começou a discar o número do celular de sua mãe. Mas por azar, estava desligado. Então ela subiu as escadas novamente, e entrou no quarto.

- Sua mãe atendeu? - perguntou Kohaku.

- O celular está desligado. - respondeu Rin, quando uma almofada veio na sua direção, e acertou sua cabeça. - Ei!

Kagome tinha lançado. Então Rin pegou uma almofada e tacou em Kagome. Kagome tentou acertar Rin, mas essa se esquivou, e acertou Sango. Então Sango tentou acertar Kagome, mas ela se abaixou e acertou Kohaku. Então começaram a fazer uma guerra de almofadas, se divertindo muito.

Depois de levarem várias almofadas na cara, e de cansarem, eles pararam para descansar. Rin foi até a cozinha para pegar algo para o grupo comer, e o grupo foi atrás. Quando chegaram, Rin começou a vasculhar a geladeira, e então pegou um pote de sorvete de chocolate.

Colocou um pouco em cada taça, e depois se sentaram à mesa, para comerem. Eles conversaram bastante, e quando já era tarde, se despediram. Já que no dia seguinte teria aula, e ambos teriam que acordar cedo.

- Tchau Rin! - despediu-se Kagome e Sango, em uníssono.

- Tchau. - despediu-se Rin.

- Tchau. - despediu Kohaku sorrindo.

- Tchau! - despediu-se Rin novamente.

Então todos saíram da casa de Rin, e cada um foi andando para a sua. Rin decidiu tomar um banho, e depois esperar a sua mãe, para ver o que de tão importante tinha acontecido.

Rin acordou com o som estridente do seu despertador. O despertador era do celular, já que o que ela tinha havia quebrado. Ela desligou na hora, e depois se lembrou que não agüentara esperar sua mãe, e então tinha ido dormir.

Saiu do quarto, e entrou no quarto de sua mãe. Ela não estava lá, e então desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha, e viu sua mãe preparando o café da manhã.

- Mãe! - disse Rin, aliviada. - Onde você tinha ido ontem?

- Ah, querida! Você se preocupou? - perguntou a mãe sorrindo.

- Claro! Você sumiu o dia todo! - respondeu Rin.

- É que eu recebi a notícia de que o seu pai sofreu um acidente na estrada. Então eu fui correndo no hospital ver como ele estava. Por isso eu demorei. - disse a mãe, enquanto colocava uma cesta com pães franceses na mesa.

- E como é que ele está? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Está bem. - respondeu a mãe. - Acho melhor você se trocar, ou vai se atrasar.

Rin voltou para o seu quarto, e vestiu o seu uniforme. Ela pegou sua mochila, e saiu do quarto, e quando ia entrar na cozinha, a campainha tocou. A garota foi atender, e viu que era Kagome e Sango.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Rin, confusa.

- Você não se lembra? - perguntou Sango.

- Viemos te ajudar a se arrumar. - completou Kagome.

- Mas... - dizia Rin, quando Kagome e Sango a puxaram para dentro da casa.

As três subiram até o quarto de Rin, e então sentaram ela na frente da penteadeira. Então começaram a pentear o cabelo dela novamente. Passaram delineador, gloss, maquiagem, e mais um monte de produtos de beleza.

- E então? Gostou? - perguntou Kagome sorrindo.

Rin se olhou no espelho. Ela não queria admitir, mas com todos aqueles produtos de beleza ela mudara e muito. Ela se achou diferente, mas estava bonita também. Ela pensou em como Sesshoumaru reagiria ao vê-la daquela maneira.

- Então, vamos para a escola? - perguntou Sango, depois de consultar o relógio.

- Vamos! - respondeu Kagome, enquanto puxava Rin para fora do quarto.

Rin se despediu da mãe, e as três foram correndo em direção à escola. Quando chegaram, Kagome e Sango não levaram Rin até a sala delas, mas sim até a sala do terceiro ano, que ficava perto da delas. Elas pararam do lado da entrada.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo? - perguntou Rin, assustada.

- Esperando o Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Kagome, animada.

- Veremos o que ele achará desse seu novo visual. - completou Sango.

- Gente! E o Kohaku? - perguntou Rin, colocando a mão na testa. - Eu esqueci de avisá-lo que eu não iria à escola com ele hoje!

- Desencana! - respondeu Kagome. - Ele vai vir de qualquer jeito.

- Mas ele é o meu amigo! - disse Rin.

Nesse momento, um garoto que Rin nunca tinha visto antes passou por elas e entrou na sala do Sesshoumaru. Ele deu uma boa olhada em Rin, que corou. Então Kagome e Sango começaram a rir.

- Hã? O que foi? - perguntou Rin.

- Aquele garoto te secou! - respondeu Sango, rindo.

- E olha que ele era um gatinho! - disse Kagome. - Pena que você não pode namorar ele.

- Como se eu quisesse! - respondeu Rin, corando. - Eu nunca o vi antes!

Kagome e Sango não disseram nada. Elas olhavam para um ponto, e Rin olhou também. Era Sesshoumaru, que estava vindo. Estava lindo como sempre. Ele passou por elas, olhando para Rin, que sentiu seu rosto queimar muito mais.

- Pela cara dele, deu para perceber que ele achou a Rin linda! - disse Kagome satisfeita.

- Concordo! - disse Sango.

- Gente! Vamos parar com isso! - pediu Rin, enquanto elas iam para a sala delas.

Quando entraram, sentaram no lugar de sempre. Elas sentavam perto uma da outra, e um pouco depois Kohaku entrou, e sentou na frente de Rin, se olhá-la. Rin não soube o que fazer, e então tocou no ombro do amigo, o chamando.

- Que é? - perguntou Kohaku, em um tom sério.

- Você está bravo comigo? - perguntou Rin, calmamente.

- O que você acha? Você me deixa plantado na frente da sua casa, e depois sua mãe me avisa que você já tinha ido à escola com suas amigas? - respondeu Kohaku, sem se virar para a garota.

- Olha, me desculpa! - pediu Rin, arrependida. - Não deu tempo de te avisar!

- Claro. Você estava com as suas amiguinhas. - respondeu Kohaku, quando o sinal tocou.

A professora entrou na sala. Todos ficaram quietos, e perceberam que havia uma garota com ela. A garota era loira, e tinha os cabelos compridos, presos em dois rabinhos. Ela sorria animada.

- Bom dia alunos. - cumprimentou a professora. - Quero apresentar uma nova aluna, o nome dela é Ayumi.

- Olá. - cumprimentou Ayumi, timidamente.

- Pode se sentar ali. - disse a professora apontando para um canto da sala.

Ayumi se sentou lá. Então, antes que a professora iniciasse a aula, Kagura se levantou, e levantou o braço, sorrindo. Rin olhou para ela desconfiada, já sabendo que algo bom é que não iria acontecer.

- Sim Kagura? - perguntou a professora.

- Professora, eu não consigo enxergar muito bem daqui. - respondeu Kagura. - E por isso eu gostaria de trocar de lugar com a Rin. O lugar dela é perfeito para mim.

- Hum... Tudo bem. Rin, por favor, troque de lugar com a Kagura. - pediu a professora.

Rin pegou sua mochila e se levantou, então sentou na carteira de Kagura, que ficava ao lado de Ayumi. Rin colocou o queixo na mão direita, e ficou pensando. Kagura fizera isso de propósito, só para separá-la de seus amigos.

Sentiu uma enorme vontade de pegar Kagura pelo pescoço e então colocar a cabeça dela dentro de uma privada. E a da professora também, apesar de ela não ter culpa de nada. Apenas começou a prestar atenção na aula.

O sinal para o intervalo tocou. Rin se levantou e foi até suas amigas, e percebera que Kohaku já tinha ido até o refeitório. Ela foi caminhando com as suas amigas, desanimada, enquanto pensava em como faria para pedir desculpas.

- A Kagura fez aquilo de propósito! - disse Kagome, nervosa.

- Fiz mesmo. - disse Kagura, por trás delas.

O trio se virou para Kagura, que apenas ria, já que conseguira deixar suas rivais irritadas. Era o que ela mais gostava de fazer.

- Ô garota! Por que você não nos deixa em paz? - perguntou Rin, nervosa.

- Porque vocês não merecem. - respondeu Kagura. - E eu sei muito bem o quanto é ruim para você não sentar perto de suas amiguinhas.

- É ruim mesmo! - disse Rin. - Mas não é por isso que eu vou _te_ deixar em paz.

- Por acaso você está dizendo que vai me irritar? - perguntou Kagura.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin sorrindo.

- Você não ousaria! - disse Kagura, receosa.

- E por que não? - perguntou Rin, se divertindo.

Então Kagura deu um tapa na cara de Rin. Rin apenas se virou para Kagura, e deu um soco na cara dessa, que ficou indignada. Kagura tentou dar um tapa na cara de Rin, mas essa se esquivou e deu uma rasteira em Kagura.

Logo as pessoas foram formando uma rodinha para saber o que estava acontecendo. Rin estava estressada naquele dia, primeiro: Kohaku briga com ela. Segundo: Kagura troca de lugar com ela, para separá-la. E terceiro: estava _naqueles_ dias.

- E essa é pelo Kohaku, que sei que nunca bateria em uma garota! - disse Rin, dando um belo tapa na cara de Kagura.

Então, Kagome e Sango seguraram Rin, antes que a situação piorasse, e Kikyou segurou Kagura, temendo o mesmo. Ambas tentavam se soltar, tentando atacar uma a outra.

- Sua vadia! - gritou Kagura, nervosa. - Você desarrumou o meu cabelo!

- Háháhá! Se fudeu. - respondeu Rin, nervosa.

- Você não perde por esperar. - disse Kagura, por fim, se acalmando. - Não vou deixar você sair livre dessa. Não mesmo!

_Continua..._

**Stephanie: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está curtindo a minha fic! Não sabe como eu fico feliz! Eu também amo muito o Sesshy e a Rin! São tão perfeitinhos juntos! Como a fic já está pronta, eu estou tentando atualizar ela diariamente. E vou fazer o possível para atualizar todos os dias! Bjs

**Nat: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Ahh, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Aí está o capítulo quatro! Espero que tenha curtido! Bjs

**Mademoiselle DeVille: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico, sinceramente, muuuito feliz! Pois é, a Kagura já começou com as suas táticas para conquistar o Sesshy! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs

**The Girl of The Shadow: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Bem, a Kagura é uma vaca mesmo, né? E de acordo com o Sesshy, ela encheu o saco dele para ele ir com ela, não? Pois é... Ela é tão burra que não consegue inventar nada criativo e tem que ficar enchendo o saco do Sesshy! É verdade, o Sesshy tinha que deixar o orgulho dele de lado e dizer "Rin, eu te amo! Você é a garota mais especial que eu já conheci!". (Tudo bem, talvez eu exagerei um pouquinho, né?) Que bom que gostou da lista da Sango e da Kagome! E você tem razão, o Kohaku serve como cobaia! Adorei sua idéia! Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjs

**Otaku Koorime: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Não teve problema você não ter lido a fic antes, aliás, ela nem está tão boa assim, né? Pode falar a verdade. u.u Hehe, você vai se desenhar em estilo mangá e entrar na fic para matar a Kagura? Ótima idéia! Ou melhor, talvez seja melhor a Rin matar a Kagura! Tipo afogando ela na privada, sabe? n.n" Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Bjs


	5. Capítulo 5: O plano de Kagome e Sango

**Capítulo 5 - **_O plano de Kagome e Sango_

Kagura se recompôs, e então foi caminhando até o refeitório. Kagome e Sango soltaram Rin, e as três começaram a caminhar em direção ao refeitório também. Rin pensou consigo mesma que isso valeu, ao invés de ter enfiado a cabeça dela na privada.

Quando chegaram ao refeitório, pegaram o lanche delas. Depois sentaram em uma mesa vazia, e começaram a comer. Após conversarem um pouco, dois garotos, sentaram-se à mesa do trio. Eram InuYasha e Miroku, que estudavam na mesma sala que as garotas.

- Olá! - cumprimentou Kagome animada. - A Rin é nossa nova amiga!

- Rin? Você mudou. - comentou Miroku, pegando as mãos da garota.

- Nem pense em fazer nada com ela! - ordenou Sango, dando um leve soco na cabeça de Miroku.

- Ai, eu não fiz nada! - reclamou Miroku, acariciando o lugar onde Sango havia batido.

- Mas ia fazer! - retrucou Sango, irritada.

Eles começaram a conversar animadamente, quando Ayumi se aproximou da mesa deles, e ficou esperando alguém notá-la.

- Hum... será que eu poderia me sentar aqui? É que eu não conheço ninguém. - perguntou Ayumi, sorrindo.

- Claro! - respondeu Kagome, abrindo espaço.

Ayumi se sentou ao lado de Kagome, e começou a comer o seu lanche calmamente. Rin deu uma espiada no refeitório, para ver se achava Sesshoumaru, e o viu sentado em uma mesa, junto com dois amigos.

Ela ficou o encarando por um momento. Ele era lindo. Mas foi interrompida, quando o mesmo garoto que a secara antes das aulas, apareceu, e se dirigiu até Ayumi. Ayumi sorriu ao ver o garoto.

- Oi maninho! - cumprimentou Ayumi.

- Maninho não! Eu sou dois anos mais velho que você. - respondeu ele, sorrindo.

- Você quer se sentar conosco? - perguntou Ayumi.

- Não, só vim saber se você vai voltar para a casa comigo, hoje. - respondeu ele.

- Ah! Eu vou sim, Ginzou. - disse Ayumi.

- Beleza. - respondeu Ginzou, encarando Rin, como se estivesse falando com ela.

Ginzou deu um sorriso a Rin, e então voltou para sua mesa. Rin sentiu seu rosto ficar um pouquinho quente, e olhou para a mesa de Sesshoumaru, e viu que ele observara a cena, mas depois se virou para conversar com o amigo.

- O meu irmão gostou de você! - comentou Ayumi sorrindo.

- Hã? Como é que é? - perguntou Rin, engasgando com a água que bebia.

- Quando ele dá aquele sorrisinho, é quando ele está interessado em alguma garota. - respondeu Ayumi, enquanto Kagome e Sango davam risinhos. - E ele sempre consegue ficar com elas, já que ele é lindo, né?

- Hã... e depois ele as larga? - perguntou Rin, receosa.

- Ah, quando se interessa por outra sim. - respondeu Ayumi. - Mas quando ele realmente gosta de uma, ele fica com ela. Mas por enquanto ele está livre.

- Desculpe, mas eu não estou interessada. - disse Rin friamente, desviando o olhar.

- "Por enquanto não... Mas duvido que você vai resistir ao charme dele...". - pensou Ayumi, sorrindo.

Mais tarde o sinal tocou. O grupo se levantou, e então foram andando para a sala deles. Quando entraram, sentaram em suas carteiras. Ayumi se virou para Rin, que estava desenhando algo em uma folha de fichário.

- Rin, que aula é agora? - perguntou a garota.

- Hum... acho que é artes. - respondeu Rin.

A professora de artes entrou na sala. Ela sentou na sua cadeira, e ficou observando a sala conversar, esperando que esta se calasse. Então começou a mexer na sua caixa de giz, e viu que estava vazia, apenas com alguns restos. Ela analisou alguém que estivesse quieto, e viu Rin.

- Rin, será que poderia ir à sala do terceiro ano dois, pegar alguns gizes para mim? Eu emprestei para o professor de geografia deles, e acho que ele está dando aula agora. - pediu a professora.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin se levantando, e se dirigindo até a porta.

Rin começou a caminhar até a sala do 3-2. Por que a professora pedira justamente para ela? Ela estava desanimada. Foi então que se lembrou. Sesshoumaru estudava no 3-2. Ao menos ele poderia notá-la, e perceber que ela mudara.

Quando chegou, bateu na porta. Ela escutou várias vozes de dentro da sala, e não acreditava como um professor podia deixar os alunos conversarem no meio de sua aula. Ela bateu novamente, mas ninguém atendeu, então resolveu abrir.

Quando abriu, ela viu que não tinha nenhum professor na sala. Ninguém tinha reparado a presença dela, exceto um certo youkai, que a observava de longe. Ela estava perdida, sem saber o que fazer, e Sesshoumaru achou isso belo. Mas ele sabia que não gostava dela. Uma humana.

- O que uma garota tão bela faz nessa sala tão feia? - perguntou o mesmo garoto que a secara, Ginzou, sorrindo.

- Ah, é que... Hã... Onde está o professor daqui? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Não sei. Ele ainda não chegou. - respondeu Ginzou.

- É que eu ia pedir uns gizes emprestados, mas como ele não está eu já vou! - disse Rin sorrindo.

- Espere! - disse Ginzou, segurando suas mãos. - Fique mais um pouco para mim admirar sua beleza.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin corando.

Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru se aproximou dos dois. Ele os encarava com um olhar frio, mas que derreteria qualquer garota. Rin o observou, e sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Está paquerando mais uma garota? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou Ginzou, com uma expressão confusa na cara.

- Humpf. Todos sabem que desde que você chegou aqui, anda paquerando quase todas as garotas do colégio. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Rin se soltou das mãos de Ginzou. Ele era um galinha. Ela não sabia o que fazer, simplesmente ficou parada, observando Sesshoumaru e Ginzou se encararem friamente. Aliás, o que estava acontecendo?

- Eu vou voltar para a minha sala. - disse Rin, se virando para ir embora, quando alguém a puxou pelo ombro.

- Eu ainda quero te conhecer melhor... - disse Ginzou, soltando Rin.

Rin saiu da sala e foi caminhando até a sua sala. Quando entrou, explicou para a professora que o professor não estava na sala, e depois voltou para a sua carteira, pensando em Sesshoumaru. Por que ele dissera que Ginzou paquerava quase todas as garotas do colégio? Talvez ele sentisse alguma coisa por ela...

- "Não pense em besteiras, Rin". - pensou Rin, voltando sua concentração para a aula.

As aulas foram se passando. Rin conseguia prestar atenção na maioria, já que agora não estava sentada perto de suas amigas. Até que Kagura não fora tão má trocando de lugar com ela, já que assim ela corria menos risco de ficar de superação.

Quando o sinal tocou, Rin guardou o seu material, e junto com seus amigos, saiu da sala, e todos foram caminhando até o portão. Enquanto passavam pelo corredor, Miroku, que estava do lado de Sango, aproveitou o momento para fazer "besteiras".

- MIROKU! - gritou Sango, dando um belo tapa na cara do amigo.

- Ai... essa doeu. - disse Miroku, com a mão no local ferido.

- E era para doer mesmo! - disse Sango emburrada. - Será que você nunca vai tomar jeito?

- Depende... - respondeu Miroku, com um sorriso na cara. - Se você namorar comigo eu tomo jeito.

- Você é um pervertido Miroku! - disse Sango corando.

Então Kagome teve uma grande idéia. Ela pegou o braço de InuYasha, e o abraçou, então olhou para ele com uma cara de dar muita dó.

- InuYasha, bem que você poderia descolar um encontro com o Sesshoumaru! - disse Kagome, fazendo o hanyou corar.

- O quê! - perguntou InuYasha indignado. - Você quer sair com o meu irmão!

- Não seu bobo! - disse Kagome sorrindo. - É para ajudar a Rin na aposta que eu te contei!

- Ah. - lembrou-se InuYasha. - Vai ser difícil. Ele não gosta de humanos.

- Mas você consegue né? - perguntou Kagome piscando um olho.

- Vou tentar. - respondeu InuYasha.

Quando eles passaram pelos bebedouros, Rin disse que eles podiam ir indo, e que ela ia tomar um pouco de água. O grupo então foi, e ela foi beber água. Depois que bebeu um pouco, ela ia se dirigindo até o portão, quando viu Kohaku indo embora.

Rin correu para alcançá-lo, e quando estava no pátio, tropeçou em uma pequena pedra, e ia cair, se não fosse por Sesshoumaru, que a segurou pela cintura. Rin sentiu seu rosto queimar, e não conseguia olhar para ele.

- Desculpe. - pediu Rin, finalmente levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada, apenas a observou. De novo se encontrara com ela. Ela estava vermelha, e ficava bonitinha assim, já que muitas garotas quando vermelhas ficavam feias. Mas ela era diferente.

- Ahn... Obrigada por me pegar. - agradeceu Rin sorrindo.

Novamente ele não respondeu nada. Então Rin continuou a seguir o seu caminho, e foi depressa, para alcançar Kohaku. Ela saiu da escola, já que não encontrara ninguém do seu grupo, e o viu voltando para a sua casa.

- Kohaku! - gritou Rin, enquanto corria na direção do amigo.

O garoto continuou seguindo o seu caminho, e nem se virou para olhar Rin. Quando Rin o alcançou, ela se colocou na frente dele, e começou a andar de costas, tentando pará-lo. Ela ofegava, e não sabia o que dizer.

- Por favor, Kohaku! Desculpe-me! - pediu Rin, com um olhar de dar dó.

Kohaku não respondeu nada, apenas virou a cara. Como a garota estava andando de costas, ela não viu que uma rua se aproximava, e acabou descendo, na hora em que um caminhão vinha na sua direção.

- Cuidado! - Kohaku a puxou rapidamente, e os dois caíram no chão, para trás, abraçados.

- O-obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, mas ficou branca ao mesmo tempo.

Vira Sesshoumaru. Ela estava caída no chão, abraçada com Kohaku. O que ele teria pensado dela? Ela se levantou rapidamente, em seguida Kohaku. Sesshoumaru apenas os observava friamente. Eles seriam namorados?

- Oi. - cumprimentou Rin acenando.

- Oi. - Sesshoumaru cumprimentou friamente.

- "A Rin nem me agradeceu por ter salvado a vida dela". - pensou Kohaku, atravessando a rua.

Rin se apressou em seguir o amigo. Ela começou a caminhar ao lado dele, pensando em alguma coisa para dizer. O que diria? Ela queria muito fazer as pazes com Kohaku, já que foram amigos há muito tempo.

- Por que não me desculpa? - perguntou Rin, quando estavam perto de suas casas.

- Rin, você podia pelo menos ter me avisado que não iria comigo. - respondeu Kohaku, friamente.

- É que não deu tempo. - respondeu Rin.

- Tudo bem. - disse Kohaku balançando a cabeça. - Deixa para lá. Você está desculpada.

- Sério? - perguntou Rin animada.

- Sim. - respondeu Kohaku sorrindo. - Você não quer ir à minha casa almoçar?

- Adoraria! - respondeu Rin sorrindo.

Então dos dois entraram na casa de Kohaku. Rin cumprimentou os pais dele, e sentou-se à mesa, e então almoçou, conversando com Kohaku.

- Vocês são amigos desde pequenos, né? - perguntou a mãe sorrindo.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin sorrindo.

- E vocês nunca pensaram em algo a mais? - perguntou a mãe se divertindo.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin corando. - Não...

- Mãe. - advertiu Kohaku, um pouco envergonhado, enquanto a mãe apenas ria.

Depois do almoço, Rin e Kohaku subiram para o quarto do garoto. Eles fizeram as tarefas juntos, e depois Rin entrou no seu programa de conversas, enquanto Kohaku apenas observava a amiga.

Rin encontrou Kagome, e então antes que pudesse falar com a amiga, essa falara com ela primeiro.

**Kagome: **_Hoje, 15:00, cinema no shopping perto da casa do InuYasha, junto com a pedra preciosa._

**Rin: **_Quem é pedra preciosa?_

**Kagome: **_Ah, é tipo naqueles filmes de ação, sabe? Quando o guarda-costa vai proteger a menina, daí eles a chamam de alguma coisa. O Sesshoumaru vai se chamar pedra preciosa. Gostou?_

**Rin: **_Hum... Legal. Qual filme?_

**Kagome: **_Amor pelas estrelas._

**Rin: **_Mas você, a Sango, o InuYasha e o Miroku também vão, né? _

**Kagome: **_Sim. Até a Ayumi vai._

**Rin: **_O.k. Eu posso chamar o Kohaku?_

**Kagome: **_Claro! E não se esqueça de se maquiar e se vestir bem!_

**Rin: **_Ah... Está bem._

Rin chamou Kohaku para ir ao cinema, e este aceitou. Quando faltava meia hora para as três, Rin voltou para a sua casa para se trocar. Entrou no seu quarto, e ficou pensando em qual roupa vestiria. Então resolveu colocar uma blusa azul bebê, junto com uma calça justa branca. Calçou sandálias de salto alto, e passou uma maquiagem bem fraca.

Desceu as escadas e foi avisar a sua mãe que iria ao cinema. Entrou na cozinha, onde esta lavava a louça.

- Mãe, eu estou indo ao cinema junto com alguns amigos. - disse Rin, sorrindo.

- Está bem, querida. - respondeu a mãe, com um olhar triste nos olhos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Rin.

- Não! - respondeu a mãe, rindo.

- Então tá. - disse Rin. - Tchau, mãe!

- Tchau querida. - disse a mãe.

Quando Rin saiu da casa, a mãe deixou algumas lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto. Ela não queria deixar a filha atormentada, por isso não dizia nada a ela. Mas ela também não queria esconder aquilo. Ela não poderia fazer nada...

- Vai ser melhor assim. - disse a mãe para si mesma, voltando a lavar a louça.

Rin saiu de sua casa, e encontrou Kohaku no portão, a esperando. Então eles começaram a caminhar em direção ao shopping, enquanto conversavam animadamente.

Quando chegaram, subiram até o último andar. Os dois encontraram Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Ayumi na bilheteria. Compraram os ingressos, mas Rin estranhou que ninguém tivesse comprado pipoca e refrigerante. Ela não comprara porque não estava com fome.

- Então, vamos entrar? - perguntou Kagome sorridente.

- Vamos! - respondeu Sango, com um sorriso diferente no rosto. - "A Rin nem imagina o que vai acontecer com ela...".

Todos entraram no cinema. Kagome empurrou Rin e Sesshoumaru para frente do grupo, e mandou que eles escolhessem um lugar bom para que sentassem. Eles decidiram, por fim, sentar em um lugar que ficava no alto, mas não nas últimas fileiras.

Após Rin sentar no seu lugar, ela se tocou. Onde estava o seu grupo? Eles tinham sumido. Ela começou a olhar em todas as direções, procurando por eles, mas não conseguia achar. O que faria? Ela ficaria sozinha com Sesshoumaru no cinema?

- Onde está todo mundo? - perguntou Rin, com o coração batendo mais rápido.

- Não sei. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, friamente. - Provavelmente nos deixaram.

- Mas... - dizia Rin, sem entender. - Por quê?

- Você é que deveria saber. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, quando as luzes se apagaram, e os trailers começaram a passar.

Rin sentia seu rosto corar. Estar em um cinema, no escuro, junto com Sesshoumaru! Foi aí que pensou. Provavelmente Kagome e Sango haviam combinado tudo isso. Elas eram muito espertas. Rin estava cansada e com sono, já que não dormira muito na noite anterior.

O filme estava chato. Rin sentia que logo, logo iria adormecer. Então, ela acabou adormecendo aos poucos, e acabou encostando a cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru, que se virou para a garota.

Apesar de estar escuro, ele conseguia vê-la bem. Como é que uma simples humana podia ficar tão bonita dormindo? Ou então sorrindo? Ou conversando, vermelha, triste? Pena que era uma simples humana. Mas ele resolveu deixá-la encostada em seu ombro, já que o cheiro dela era muito bom...

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Domo! Tudo bom com vocês, otakus? Bem, espero que tenham curtido o capítulo! E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Bjs

**Nat: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! É, na minha fic a Kagura está bem irritante, apesar de eu a achar irritante sempre, mas tudo bem. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Bjs

**Manu Higurashi: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Eu não posso revelar nada sobre ela, mas espero que esteja gostando! Quem ganhará a aposta? A Rin ou a Kagura? Não posso dizer. O Sesshy e a Rin vão se apaixonar? Espero que sim, né? Hehe, apesar de eu já saber tudo! Bjs

**Kagura Fan 17: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Hehe, realmente na minha fic a Kagura está merecendo uns cascudos! Apesar de eu não gostar muito dela não... Mas não importa! Espero que esteja gostando da minha fic! E como vai a fic Trabalho Duplo? Bjs


	6. Capítulo 6: Na casa de InuYasha e Sesshy

**Capítulo 6 - Na casa de InuYasha e Sesshoumaru**

Rin dormira praticamente o filme inteiro. Quando o filme acabou, Sesshoumaru desencostou a cabeça de seu ombro, sem querer acordá-la. Mas ele tinha que fazer isso. Então ele teve uma idéia...

- _Acorde Rin._ - Sesshoumaru sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Rin sentiu um arrepio tomar conta de seu corpo, e então abriu os olhos. Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar mais do que nunca, ao ver a proximidade em que ela e Sesshoumaru estavam. Ela acabou o empurrando com o susto, e se levantou.

- Ai! Desculpa! - pediu Rin, ao ver o que fizera.

- Vamos. - chamou Sesshoumaru, enquanto descia as escadas do cinema. - Você dormiu o filme inteiro.

- Ai... me desculpe. - pediu Rin envergonhada.

- Você fez bem. - disse Sesshoumaru, quando os dois saíram do cinema. - O filme estava uma porcaria.

Rin sorriu. Quando saiu do cinema, encontrou Kagome, Sango, InuYasha e Miroku com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Ela ficou indignada, e não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Por que saíram do cinema? - perguntou Rin.

- Ah, é porque não tinha mais lugares. - respondeu Kagome, fingindo-se de inocente.

- Humpf. O cinema estava vazio. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Mudando de assunto! - disse Sango. - Está chovendo muito forte, né?

- É... - concordou Kagome, aliviada.

- O que faremos agora? - perguntou Ayumi, que não dissera nada até aquele momento.

- Por que não vão à minha casa? - sugeriu InuYasha. - Vocês podem ficar lá até a chuva passar, já que é perto daqui.

- Ótima idéia! - respondeu Kagome sorridente.

Então o grupo resolveu ir até a casa de InuYasha e Sesshoumaru. A chuva estava forte, mas como a casa era perto do shopping, eles conseguiram chegar até lá, e entraram encharcados. Eles se enxugaram com algumas toalhas que InuYasha entregara.

- Os meus pais não estão aqui. - disse InuYasha, sentando no sofá da sala.

Sango foi deixar a sua toalha em cima de uma mesinha, quando sentiu uma mão em um lugar proibido. Ela corou, e virou-se para Miroku, que sorria, quase babando. Ela deu um soco na cara dele, e depois virou a cara.

- Desculpe, Sangozinha! Eu não resisti... - disse Miroku, fazendo a garota corar mais ainda. - Porque você é muito bonita.

- Estou achando que a energia vai acabar... - comentou Kagome, vendo a chuva através da janela.

- Se acabar, o que faremos? - perguntou Ayumi, sentando ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Pegamos algumas velas. - respondeu Kagome, empurrando Rin no sofá, e esta caiu ao lado de Sesshoumaru. - Desculpe, amiga.

- Ah... - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- Eu acho melhor nós pegarmos as velas agora. - disse InuYasha. - Vai ficar mais difícil se a energia acabar primeiro.

- Concordo. - disse Kohaku.

- Já sei! - disse Kagome tendo uma incrível idéia. - Vamos nos separar! A Rin e o Sesshoumaru vão ao quarto dele pegar algumas velas, a Sango vai com o Miroku na cozinha, o Kohaku com a Ayumi no escritório, e eu e o InuYasha no quarto dele!

Ninguém soube o que dizer, mas concordaram por fim. Sesshoumaru e Rin subiram as escadas, e foram caminhando pelo corredor, sem dizerem nada um ao outro. Quando chegaram ao quarto deste, entraram.

Rin ficara encantada, de tão bonito que o quarto era. Ela começou a andar de costas, apenas para admirar melhor o quarto, quando tropeçou em um tênis, e ia cair, e acabou agarrando a primeira coisa que estava na sua frente, e que por coincidência, era a gola da camiseta de Sesshoumaru, e os dois caíram na cama, Sesshoumaru em cima de Rin.

A garota sentiu seu rosto queimar. Eles estavam muito próximos um do outro. Sesshoumaru observou os lábios tentadores da garota, e ainda mais corada daquele jeito, era difícil de resistir. E foram se aproximando mais do que já estavam...

¢

Kagome entrou no quarto de InuYasha, depois que este entrara. Ela observou bem o quarto, que era muito bonito, e que exalava um cheiro bom, que ela não sabia do que era. InuYasha foi pegar as velas, e ela o seguiu.

- Hum... InuYasha? Será que eu poderia ir ao banheiro? - perguntou Kagome.

- Pode. - respondeu InuYasha.

Então Kagome entrou no banheiro do quarto de InuYasha. Depois de fazer suas necessidades, ela lavou a mão. Ela ia sair do banheiro, quando viu uma lagartixa horrível na parede. Ela deu um berro, e então saiu do banheiro correndo.

- InuYashaaaa! - gritou Kagome o abraçando, com medo. - Tem uma lagartixa no banheiro!

Mas então ela se acalmou, ao ver o olhar dele. InuYasha a olhava de uma maneira diferente. Ele admirava a beleza de Kagome. Ela se sentiu bem mais protegida abraçada com ele, e seu rosto começou a queimar.

Foi então que os rostos começaram a se aproximar cada vez mais. O medo de Kagome da lagartixa já não estava mais presente ali, e ela não pensava em mais nada, apenas em um certo hanyou...

¢

Sango e Miroku se dirigiram para a cozinha. Quando entraram, Sango começou a procurar algumas velas em um armário, mas ficou muito receosa do que Miroku pudesse fazer com ela, ali, na cozinha, sozinho, com a chuva batendo na janela.

- Miroku, é melhor você nem se aproximar de mim. - avisou Sango, olhando para o amigo.

- Mas te olhar eu posso, né? Você é tão linda... - perguntou Miroku, olhando encantado para a garota, que corou.

- Por que me elogia tanto? Eu não sou linda! - disse Sango, sentindo seu rosto queimar cada vez mais.

- É sim. - retrucou Miroku, se aproximando cada vez mais.

Sango não tinha como impedi-lo de se aproximar. Ele era realmente muito lindo e romântico, mas muito galinha também. Ela só sentia seu rosto ficar mais quente, quando eles estavam muito próximos um do outro...

PLAFT!

Sango dera um belo tapa na cara do amigo, que havia usado a mão boba na hora errada. Ela voltou a pegar as velas, nervosa. Depois de pegar, ela se virou para sair da cozinha, quando percebeu que Miroku estava perigosamente muito perto dela, e havia um olhar estranho naqueles olhos azuis.

Não tinham como se aproximar mais. Estavam muito próximos um do outro. E se fossem se aproximar mais, seria para se beijarem...

¢

Kohaku e Ayumi foram até o escritório. Quando entraram, ficaram encantados com o tamanho que era, e o quão limpo estava.

- Nossa... Aqui é grande. - comentou Ayumi.

- É. - respondeu Kohaku.

- Onde será que tem velas? - perguntou Ayumi.

- Na minha casa, a minha mãe guarda velas no armário. Tipo ali. - apontou Kohaku, para um armário que ficava no alto.

- Ah... Eu vou lá pegar. - respondeu Ayumi, pegando uma escada que havia ali, e colocando em frente ao armário.

Ayumi começou a subir a escada, pensativa. Ela estava pensando em Sesshoumaru. Ele era muito bonito, mas muito frio... Que com o olhar era capaz de congelar alguém. Já Kohaku pensava em Rin... O que ela estaria fazendo no quarto de Sesshoumaru, naquele instante.

Foi então que Ayumi se desequilibrou, e ela acabou caindo. Ela estava preparada para a dor que ia sentir quando caísse no chão, mas Kohaku foi mais rápido, e a segurou nos braços. Ayumi sorriu, e ficou aliviada.

- Obrigada... - agradeceu a garota, enquanto era deixada no chão.

Ela encarou Kohaku. Ele não era feio, e também não era de se jogar fora... Ayumi se aproximou dele, e viu que os lábios dele pareciam gostosos de se beijarem, mas não igual ao de Sesshoumaru... Mas não custava nada se divertir um pouquinho...

¢

Quando Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam prestes a se beijarem, tudo se apagou. Tudo ficou escuro. A energia tinha acabado. Sesshoumaru se levantou rapidamente, se dando conta do que estava fazendo.

- A energia acabou? - perguntou Rin, se levantando também.

- Sim. - respondeu o youkai, pegando as velas. - É melhor eu te pegar, você não conhece a casa e pode acabar se machucando.

- Ah... Ahn... O.k. - respondeu Rin corando.

Então Sesshoumaru a pegou nos braços, e eles foram caminhando até a sala. Rin pode sentir o cheiro do perfume que Sesshoumaru usava, que era muito bom... Ele não sabia por que se preocupara com ela. Mas que ela tinha um cheiro bom ela tinha...

¢

Quando a energia acabou, Kagome se separou de InuYasha rapidamente, mas se arrependendo depois. Ela não sabia o que fazer, só sabia que estava muito vermelha. Então InuYasha pegou as velas, e se dirigiu até Kagome.

- Acabou a energia... - comentou InuYasha.

- É... - respondeu Kagome, agarrando no braço do amigo para não se perder.

- Vem, vamos. O pessoal deve estar lá embaixo. - disse InuYasha, com Kagome nos seus braços.

- O.k. - respondeu Kagome.

¢

Sango levou um susto quando tudo ficou escuro. Ela se esquivou de Miroku rapidamente, com as velas firmes em suas mãos, e então suspirou, um pouco nervosa pela aproximação que os dois estavam.

- Miroku... - começou Sango, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Não se preocupe Sango. - respondeu Miroku. - Eu sei que você não gosta de mim.

Sango corou. Ela não sabia o que dizer, e sentiu um sentimento estranho lhe invadir. Ela não conseguia dizer nada, apenas seguiu o amigo, indo para a sala.

¢

Ayumi se deu conta do que estava fazendo, e então se distanciou de Kohaku. Ela corou, e pensou consigo mesma por que estava fazendo aquela besteira. Se bem que não era uma grande besteira comparando com o que ela _estava_ fazendo.

Ayumi pegou algumas velas com dificuldade por causa da escuridão, mas quando terminou de pegar, ela deu um suspiro.

- Vamos? - perguntou Ayumi.

- Sim. - respondeu Kohaku.

Então os dois saíram do escritório e foram caminhando lentamente até a sala, ambos corados e sem saberem o que dizer.

¢

Quando chegaram na sala, o grupo todo estava lá. Sesshoumaru deixou Rin no chão, ao ver o olhar que todos lançaram na direção dele, apesar de estar escuro, dava para ver um pouco através da luz da janela.

- Onde tem fósforo? - perguntou Kagome, segurando o braço de InuYasha para não se perder.

- Eu vou pegar. - respondeu InuYasha. - Sente no sofá para não tropeçar em algo.

- Está bem. - respondeu Kagome, sentando.

Um pouco depois, InuYasha apareceu com os fósforos. Ele acendeu algumas velas, e deixou em um lugar alto, e a sala ficou mais clara, apesar de ainda estar escura. Então todos sentaram no chão, perto das velas, em um roda, pensando no que poderiam fazer.

- Já sei! - disse Ayumi, animada. - Vamos fazer uma brincadeira!

_Continua..._

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? Bom, eu queria agradecer pelas reviews, e eu fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da minha fic! Bjs_

**Nat: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que gostou do capítulo e está gostando da fic! Fico contente! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Bjs_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? Hehe, o Sesshy e a Rin no escuro do cinema, juntinhos! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Aliás, você me ajudou muito ontem no MSN! Muuuuito obrigada! Eu ainda não enviei o e-mail, mas pretendo mandar logo! Bjs_

**The Girl of The Shadow: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Não tem problema, não, você não ter comentado antes! Aliás, coitada de você, né? Que professor mais baka! Hehe, o Sesshy com ciúmes da Rin! Pois é, o Sesshy não admite, mas ele ama a Rin, né? Todos sabemos disso. Hehe, vai ajudar sua amiga com o mesmo truque! É, a vacona ainda não se vingou da Rin... Tem um galinha tipo o Ginzou na sua escola? Ainda nem é bonito? Vixi, que azar! Ah, eu faço aniversário no dia quatro de maio! Bjs_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? Hehe, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Bjs_

**Kagura Fan 17: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que a fic já está quase acabando, aliás, tudo é graças a você, né? Que teve essa brilhante idéia e ainda por cima mudou para o inglês! Muito obrigada! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Bjs_


	7. Capítulo 7: A brincadeira

**Capítulo 7 - A brincadeira**

- Brincadeira? - perguntou Kagome curiosa. - Qual brincadeira?

- É uma brincadeira que eu aprendi com alguns amigos. - respondeu Ayumi sorrindo. - É o seguinte: nós pegamos uma garrafa. Então alguém a gira, e quando cair na ponta, na pessoa que estiver apontada, ela beija a pessoa do lado oposto da garrafa.

- E se cair na pessoa do mesmo sexo? - perguntou Miroku, interessado na brincadeira.

- Daí a pessoa que está atrás da garrafa sugere um desafio. - respondeu Ayumi. - É parecido com "Verdade ou Conseqüência", só que é mais ousado.

- Ah, eu não gostei não! - respondeu Kagome, nervosa.

- Eu achei interessante. - discordou Miroku, sorrindo marotamente.

- E então? Vamos jogar ou não? - perguntou Ayumi, curiosa. - Vai ser divertido. É melhor do que não fazer nada.

- Eu não quero. - disse Rin, dando sua opinião. - "Parece brincadeira de popular".

- Vamos fazer votação. - sugeriu Ayumi. - Levante a mão quem quer.

Ayumi e Miroku levantaram a mão. Depois Ayumi perguntou quem não queria, e Kagome, Sango e Rin levantaram a mão. InuYasha, Sesshoumaru e Kohaku disseram "Tanto faz".

- Então não vamos jogar! - disse Kagome sorrindo, satisfeita.

- Fazer o que, né? - perguntou Ayumi desanimada.

Foi então que a campainha tocou. InuYasha se levantou, e foi atender a porta, com uma lanterna na mão. Ele abriu a porta, e se surpreendeu ao ver quem era. Ele não conseguia dizer nada, só esperou eles dizerem o que queriam fazer na sua casa.

- Oi InuYasha. - cumprimentou Kikyou, sorrindo.

- Podemos entrar? - perguntou Kagura, já entrando na casa.

- Estávamos no shopping, e Kikyou dissera que você mora aqui, então resolvemos vir passear. - completou Ginzou, tirando o seu casaco.

- Ei! E quem disse que eu deixei vocês entrarem? - perguntou InuYasha, irritado.

- Por favor. - pediu Kikyou, com uma cara inocente.

- Tudo bem, podem entrar. - respondeu InuYasha. - Mas estou com visitas.

Os quatro foram caminhando até a sala, e quando entraram, viram uns aos outros. Kagura, Kikyou e Ginzou sentaram na rodinha também, sem cumprimentar os colegas de classe. Todos ficaram se encarando, em silêncio, sem dizer nada a ninguém.

- Ei! Vocês querem brincar de beijo da garrafa? - perguntou Ayumi a Kikyou, Kagura e Ginzou.

- Ah, eu quero! Amo essa brincadeira. - disse Ginzou, animado.

- Eu também quero. - disse Kikyou, olhando para InuYasha.

- Eu também. - disse Kagura, olhando para Sesshoumaru. - Principalmente quando tem pessoas bonitas.

Rin sentiu raiva ao ver o olhar que Kagura dirigiu a Sesshoumaru. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, e viu que esse nem olhava para Kagura, apenas para a vela, que iluminava o local onde o bando estava sentado, esperando a energia voltar.

- Ótimo! - disse Ayumi sorrindo. - São cinco contra três! Ganhamos. Então vamos jogar!

- Ah, não! - retrucou Kagome, não querendo.

- Ah sim! É só uma brincadeira. - disse Ayumi. - Onde tem alguma garrafa?

Um pouco depois, InuYasha voltou com uma garrafa vazia. Decidiram que Kikyou começaria a rodar, e assim por diante. Ela girou a garrafa, e a ponta parou em Kohaku, e a parte de trás em InuYasha. Todos estavam nervosos, e olharam para InuYasha.

- Hum... um desafio? - perguntou InuYasha pensando. - Eu te desafio a...

- Só lembrando! - disse Ayumi, interrompendo-o. - Eu esqueci de dizer que o desafio, tem que ser beijar alguém. Daí o InuYasha escolhe uma garota para o Kohaku beijar.

- Ei! Você não tinha mencionado isso antes! - reclamou Kagome irritada.

- Eu me esqueci. - respondeu Ayumi.

- Está bem. - disse InuYasha, decidindo enfim, em quem Kohaku beijaria. - Eu te desafio a beijar a Ayumi.

Kohaku e Ayumi coraram. O garoto foi se aproximando lentamente de Ayumi, e a garota apenas o observava. Então ele encostou os lábios nos dela, em um rápido selinho, e depois voltou para o seu lugar. Ayumi desviara o olhar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Bom, agora o Kohaku gira a garrafa. - disse Ayumi, corada.

Kohaku pegou a garrafa e girou. A ponta parou em Kikyou, e a parte de trás indicava que ia parar em InuYasha, mas acabou por parar em Miroku. Kikyou deu um suspiro desanimada, e se aproximou de Miroku. Ela deu um selinho nele, e logo em seguida um tapa, por ele ter usado a mão boba.

- Humpf. Seu idiota. - disse Kikyou, voltando para o seu lugar e girando a garrafa.

- Ele não é idiota! - retrucou Sango, nervosa.

Kikyou apenas resmungou. A ponta da garrafa parou em Ginzou, e a parte de trás em Kagome. InuYasha ficou tenso. Kagome sentiu seu rosto corar, e não soube o que dizer. Ginzou se aproximou da garota, e então lhe beijou. Ele tentou um beijo demorado, mas não conseguiu.

- Ei! Você já a beijou, então caia fora! - reclamou InuYasha o empurrando.

Ginzou sorriu e então voltou para o seu lugar. O garoto girou a garrafa, e a ponta caiu em Rin, para o desespero da garota, e a parte de trás em Kagura. Kagura sorriu animada, e então olhou diretamente para Rin, como se aquilo fosse uma tortura.

- Eu te desafio a beijar o Ginzou. - disse Kagura, sorrindo.

Rin sentiu o seu rosto queimar. Como ela faria isso? Sesshoumaru pareceu ficar um pouco nervoso, e começou a prestar mais atenção. Ginzou sorria marotamente.

- Eu não vou o beijar. - disse Rin, por fim.

- Se ela quiser _eu_ posso a beijar. - sugeriu Ginzou.

- Regras são regras. - disse Kagura nervosa. - Você tem que o beijar.

Rin se aproximou do garoto, nervosa. Ela deu um selinho nele, mas antes que se separasse, ele a puxou pela cintura, e tentou um beijo mais ousado. Ela não conseguia tentar se soltar, já que ficara muito surpresa com a atitude dele.

- Não acha que já está bom? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, se intrometendo.

Ginzou largou Rin, que ainda estava assustada. Ela voltou para o seu lugar, corada, e deu um leve sorriso a Sesshoumaru, como forma de agradecimento. Ginzou não parava de sorrir de uma maneira diferente da normal, fazendo Rin se irritar.

Rin girou a garrafa. A ponta parou em InuYasha, e a parte de trás em Kikyou. Kagome começou a estralar os dedos, nervosa. InuYasha se aproximou de Kikyou e a beijou, e esta retribuiu, e os dois ficaram se beijando, deixando Kagome triste.

- "Eu sabia que o InuYasha gostava da Kikyou...". - pensou Kagome abaixando os olhos.

Quando os dois se separaram, InuYasha voltou para o seu lugar. Ele girou a garrafa, e a ponta parou em Miroku, e a parte de trás em Sango. Sango corou. Miroku sorriu divertidamente. O garoto se aproximou da amiga, e a beijou. Sango não resistiu, e acabou retribuindo o beijo.

Quando se separaram, Miroku deu mais um selinho em Sango, e voltou para o seu lugar. A garota estava realmente vermelha, e apenas sorriu para o amigo, que retribuiu o sorriso. Miroku girou a garrafa. A ponta caiu em Kagura, e a parte de trás em Kikyou.

- Eu te desafio a beijar o Sesshoumaru. - disse Kikyou decidida.

Kagura sorriu. Ela se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e o beijou. Rin ficou nervosa, mas depois a tristeza lhe invadiu. Mas por que essas reações? Sesshoumaru não retribuíra o beijo, e se separou de Kagura o mais rápido possível.

Rin estava com uma vontade imensa de chorar. Kagura girou a garrafa. A ponta caiu em Sesshoumaru, e a parte de trás em Kohaku. Kohaku pensou por um momento. Ele podia dizer Rin, mas algo dentro dele não permitia que ele dissesse isso.

- Te desafio a beijar a... a... a Kagura. - disse Kohaku automaticamente.

Rin olhou para o amigo, surpresa. Como ele pôde? Ela o olhou decepcionada. Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Kagura e deu um selinho nela, e então voltou para o seu lugar. Rin não ia mais suportar aquela brincadeira. Não se Sesshoumaru e Kagura se beijassem novamente. Ela sentia dor por dentro.

Sesshoumaru girou a garrafa. A ponta caiu em Rin, e a parte de trás em Sango. Sango sorriu animada. Ela sabia em quem escolheria, assim como Kagome.

- Eu te desafio a beijar o Sesshoumaru. - disse Sango sorrindo.

Rin sentiu seu rosto queimar. Ela se aproximou de Sesshoumaru lentamente, com o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido. Eles já podiam sentir um a respiração do outro, e os lábios estavam muito perto de se tocarem. A garota fechou os olhos e...

- NÃO! - berrou Kagura.

Rin se afastou de Sesshoumaru rapidamente. Todos olharam para Kagura, inclusive Sesshoumaru, que parecia estar irritado. Kagura suspirou aliviada, e se aproximou de Sesshoumaru, sorrindo. Rin não sabia o que fazer, apenas observava a cena.

- Sesshoumaru... Eu queria aproveitar esse momento... para dizer que eu te amo. - disse Kagura, colocando uma mão no ombro de Sesshoumaru, e a outra no rosto dele.

- _Mas eu não te amo._ - respondeu Sesshoumaru friamente.

- Eu sei! - disse Kagura, acariciando o rosto do "amado". - Só queria que soubesse... que quando precisar de mim... é só me pedir.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada, apenas tirou as mãos de Kagura de si. Todos encararam Rin, para saber se ela ainda beijaria Sesshoumaru, e ela olhava insegura para ele.

- Regras são regras, e você tem que beijá-lo! - disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Não... se ela ama ele, eu não vou separá-los. - respondeu Rin abaixando a cara.

- "Funcionou!". - pensou Kagura animada.

- Mas ele não a ama! - disse Sango, recebendo um olhar nada amigável de Kagura.

Rin não respondeu nada, apenas girou novamente a garrafa. A ponta caiu em InuYasha, e a parte de trás em Kagome. InuYasha se aproximou de Kagome, e a beijou. Ela quase não resistiu, mas o empurrou depois do selinho, já que ela sabia que ele gostava de Kikyou...

- Kagome... - disse InuYasha, com um olhar confuso.

Kagome não respondeu nada. Então InuYasha girou a garrafa, e a ponta caiu em Sesshoumaru, e a parte de trás em Rin... A garota sentiu seu rosto queimar mais do que nunca, e encarou Sesshoumaru. Este se aproximou dela, e o coração da garota começou a bater mais rápido, parecendo que ia sair pela boca. Eles já sentiam a respiração um do outro, e quando as bocas estavam a milímetros de distância, a energia voltou, e as luzes se acenderam.

Rin empurrou Sesshoumaru e se levantou, assim como todos que estavam em volta. Ninguém percebera que a chuva havia parado, e apenas algumas gotas finas caíam.

- Bom, eu acho que já vou. - disse Rin, sorrindo. - Obrigada.

Rin não esperou ninguém dizer mais nada, simplesmente saiu da casa de Sesshoumaru apressada, e foi correndo até a sua casa. Ela não queria falar com Kohaku. Ele sabia da aposta que Rin tinha feito com Kagura, e ainda dizia para que os dois se beijassem!

Quando chegou na sua casa, subiu até o seu quarto, e deitou na sua cama. A garota fechou os olhos, cansada. E pensou. Pensou. Pensou nos seus sentimentos. Queria saber por que toda vez que via Sesshoumaru, se sentia desse jeito.

Que jeito? Seu coração batendo mais rápido, seu rosto queimar loucamente... Toda vez que o via, era como se uma flor desabrochasse dentro de si. Era uma enorme felicidade. Mas quando o via com Kagura, a flor dentro de si apodrecia, e a tristeza tomava conta dela. Assim como a raiva.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? - perguntou-se Rin, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse pela sua pele macia.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **_Domo otakus! Tudo bom com vocês? Muito obrigada pelas reviews! E espero que estejam gostando da fic! Bjs_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Domo! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Hehe, é, quase todos se beijaram... Bom, a brincadeira está aí! Espero que tenha gostado dela! A Ayumi ela está se sentindo atraída pelo Sesshy... Mas o casal é Rin e Sesshy! Bjs_

** Otaku Koorime: **_Domo! Tudo bom com você? Hehe, fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Fico mesmo, viu? Quanto ao e-mail eu ainda não mandei... É que o meu irmão não sabe o e-mail de cabeça, e ele não está usando muito o pc esses dias, já que ele anda meio ocupado... Mas logo ele olha! Surpresa para mim? Por acaso eu já desconfio de algo... Hehe, bjs_

**Kagura Fan 17: **_Domo! Tudo bem com você? Espero que tenha gostado da brincadeira! Pena que o Sesshy não beijou a Rin, né? Você já mandou alguns capítulos para revisar? Ah, legal! Bjs_


	8. Capítulo 8: Piquenique

**Capítulo 8 - Piquenique**

Rin acordou cansada naquele dia. O seu humor não estava muito bom, e ela não estava alegre como sempre. Se arrumou o melhor que pode, e então pegou sua mochila e seu fichário, desceu as escadas, e foi até a cozinha.

- Tchau mãe. Estou indo para a escola. - despediu-se Rin, depois de dar um longo bocejo.

- Tchau querida. Tome cuidado. - despediu-se a mãe.

- Tá. - disse Rin, saindo da cozinha.

A garota saiu de sua casa, e encontrou Kohaku no portão, a esperando. Ela deu um suspiro, fechando os olhos. Então abriu novamente, e encarou o amigo.

- Rin, você está magoada comigo? - perguntou Kohaku.

- Não. Mas não custava nada você não escolher a Kagura ontem, para o Sesshoumaru beijar! - respondeu Rin, caminhando em direção à escola.

- Mas é que eu não sabia que você queria _beijá-lo._ - respondeu Kohaku, com um tom a mais na voz.

- Eu não queria. - retrucou Rin, sem encarar o amigo. - Mas não queria que _ele_ beijasse a Kagura.

- Tudo bem, então. Me desculpe. - pediu Kohaku, abaixando os olhos.

- Eu já disse. Não estava e nem estou brava com você. - respondeu Rin.

Kohaku não disse nada, e os dois foram até a escola, sem assunto para conversar. Quando chegaram, foram até a sala de ambos, e Rin deixou sua mochila e fichário na sua carteira. Então saiu da sala para beber um pouco de água.

Quando chegou no corredor dos bebedouros, ela encontrou Sesshoumaru. Ela deu um leve sorriso, e logo em seguida, quase esbarrou com Ginzou. Ela levou um susto, e ele apenas sorriu.

- Eu estava te procurando Rin. - disse Ginzou.

- Hum... Para que? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Para lhe entregar isso. - ele respondeu, com um embrulho nas mãos.

- Ah, o que é isso? - perguntou Rin, corando.

- Abra. - respondeu Ginzou.

Rin pegou o embrulho e o abriu. Sesshoumaru observava a cena. Quando Rin abriu, viu uma caixa de bombons que era muito cara, e ela não conseguiu dizer nada. Só sabia que não poderia aceitar aquilo, ainda mais por vários alunos estarem observando a cena.

- Eu não posso aceitar isso. - disse Rin, entregando de volta a caixa.

- É falta de educação rejeitar um presente. - respondeu Ginzou.

- Essa caixa de bombons é uma fortuna. - retrucou Rin.

- Tudo bem. Então podemos comer juntos, em um local sozinhos... - disse Ginzou.

- Nem pensar! - disse Rin jogando a caixa de bombons em Ginzou, e saindo correndo de lá.

- "É, pelo jeito não estão namorando". - pensou Sesshoumaru, enquanto voltava para sua sala.

Rin entrou na sua sala, ofegando. Sentou na sua carteira, e abaixou a cara. Será que Ginzou estava gostando dela? Ela não sabia. Mas sabia que _ela_ não gostava dele. Será que Sesshoumaru tinha visto a cena? Se tivesse visto, ao menos ele sabia que ela não estava namorando...

- Rin! - disse Kagome correndo, e sentando na carteira à sua frente.

- Hum? - perguntou Rin, levantando a cara.

- Eu assisti toda a cena no corredor! O Ginzou está afim de você! - respondeu Kagome sorrindo.

- E daí? - perguntou Rin, tristemente.

- Isso não é bom? Assim você pode fazer ciúmes no Sesshoumaru! - respondeu Kagome.

- Eu não quero fazer ciúmes. - disse Rin, desanimada. - O que eu estou fazendo é errado.

Kagome não disse nada. Um pouco depois o sinal tocou. Kagome voltou para o seu lugar, e as aulas foram se passando lentamente.

Quando o sinal tocou, Rin se levantou, e junto com Kagome, Sango, Ayumi, InuYasha, Miroku e Kohaku foi caminhando até o refeitório. Ela estava muito quieta aquele dia. Ela se sentia estranha. E o que ela mais queria, era desistir daquela aposta.

A garota pegou seu lanche, e sentou em uma mesa, junto com seus amigos. Ela observou Sesshoumaru na mesa dele, e sorriu. Ele era muito lindo. Imaginou o que aconteceria quando ele descobrisse da aposta... Porque uma hora ou outra ele ia saber.

- Ei, InuYasha! - chamou Kagome. - Vamos marcar um piquenique! Chame o Sesshoumaru.

- Hoje? - perguntou InuYasha.

- Sim! - respondeu Kagome. - Assim fica mais fácil para Rin.

- Vou tentar. - disse InuYasha.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Kagome, dando um beijo no rosto do colega, que corou.

- Para quê? - perguntou Rin, depois de um suspiro desanimado. - Eu já disse que não vou conseguir.

- Ah, não desanima Rin! - disse Sango. - Você vai conseguir sim, e vai humilhar a Kagura!

- Sei. - respondeu Rin, com um olhar de lado.

- Vai sim! - disse Kagome. - Não se preocupe! Deixe tudo com a gente.

- Não gosto nada disso. - cochichou InuYasha a Miroku. - Elas estão aprontando algo...

- InuYasha! - berrou Kagome dando um soco na cabeça do colega.

No final das aulas, Rin guardou o seu material lentamente. Kagome e Sango foram até a carteira da garota, e começaram a observar como Rin estava naquele dia. As duas analisaram a maquiagem de Rin até os acessórios que a garota estava usando.

- Não sei, eu acho que uma maquiagem mais forte ficaria melhor. - comentou Kagome, com o queixo encostado na mão.

- Eu acho que essa maquiagem está perfeita. - disse Sango, com as mãos na cintura. - Mas falta mais acessório.

- Não, não. - retrucou Kagome. - Com uma maquiagem mais pesada, ela fica parecendo mais adulta.

- Mas ela tem que parecer uma jovem doce. - disse Sango, discordando da amiga.

- É, mas um toque ousado não custa nada. - disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Nã... - retrucava Sango, quando Rin não agüentou mais.

- CHEGA! - gritou Rin, colocando sua mochila nas costas com força. - PAREM de falar de como EU estou! ISSO já está IRRITANDO! Mas que PORRE!

A garota saiu da sala, sendo observada pelos amigos. Ela já estava ficando cansada de tudo aquilo. Ela parecia uma robô obedecendo a ordens de Kagome e Sango! Ela queria ser ela mesma, e voltar a ser como era antes. Ela se sentia melhor como antes.

Rin ia saindo da escola, quando tropeçou em uma pequena pedra. Ela caiu no chão, e se levantou vermelha, e então chutou a pedra longe, nervosa. Ela se virou para voltar a andar, mas foi impedida.

- Aiiiii! - ela ouviu um berro.

Rin se virou para trás, e viu que tinha acertado a barriga de Kagura com a pedra. Ela não resistiu e então começou a rir feito uma louca, e Kagura andou até ela, nervosa, enquanto todos paravam para observar a cena.

- Sua idiota! Você fez de propósito! - gritou Kagura.

- Não, eu não fiz não. - respondeu Rin, entre os risos. - Mas se bem que eu queria ter feito.

- Oras! Como ousa? - perguntou Kagura, irritada.

- Ousando. - respondeu Rin, voltando a andar.

- Você ainda me paga! - disse Kagura.

Rin voltou para a sua casa, ainda rindo. Quando chegou, almoçou, e então subiu para o seu quarto, para fazer suas tarefas. Então entrou no seu programa de conversas, e recebeu uma mensagem de instantânea de Sango.

**Sango: **_Oieeee! Olha, desculpa por hoje na escola. _

**Rin: **_Ah, eu é que estava irritada._

**Sango: **_Bom, mas vamos com as boas notícias: hoje, no parque central, às 16:00 piquenique conosco e Sesshoumaru!_

**Rin: **_Eu só vou se vocês prometerem não nos deixarem sozinhos! Ò.ó_

**Sango: **_O.k. prometemos!_

**Rin: **_Então tudo bem!_

As duas passaram um bom tempo conversando. Quando faltava meia hora para as quatro, Rin saiu do computador para se arrumar. Depois de alguns minutos pensando em qual roupa usar, ela decidiu colocar uma saia preta, com uma blusa vermelha, e coturnos.

Pensou no que Kagome tinha dito na escola, e passou uma maquiagem um pouquinho mais pesada, para combinar com o visual. Mas não deixou de ser doce e delicada. Pegou sua bolsa, e então desceu, avisou sua mãe de que iria sair, e saiu da casa.

A garota foi caminhando até o parque central, preocupada. Estaria bem vestida daquele jeito? Ela só queria ver como Sesshoumaru estaria naquele dia, com aquele cheiro bom que ele tinha... Então apressou o passo, para não se atrasar.

Quando chegou, encontrou Kagome, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Ayumi e Kohaku lá. Ela cumprimentou todos, e então eles escolheram um lugar vazio, para lancharem.

Após arrumarem tudo, Kagome se levantou. Todos olharam para a garota, que sorria animada, com uma brilhante idéia na cabeça. Quando todos ficaram quietos, a garota começou a falar o que tinha em mente.

- Eu acho que primeiro nós deveríamos nos divertir, e depois lancharmos. - disse Kagome, com um sorriso maroto.

- E o que faremos? - perguntou Sango.

- Que tal se fizermos aquela brincadeira que fizemos na casa do Sesshoumaru? - sugeriu Ayumi.

- NÃO! - gritaram Kagome, Sango e Rin apressadas.

- Tudo bem... - respondeu Ayumi rindo.

- Eu sugiro que joguemos um jogo que a minha prima me ensinou. - disse Kagome sorrindo. - É igual verdade ou conseqüência, só que a pessoa de trás pergunta uma pergunta. E a pessoa tem que responder a verdade, lógico.

Todos concordaram. Então eles começaram a jogar, e estavam se divertindo muito. Foi então que foi a vez de Kagome perguntar para Sesshoumaru...

- Você acha a Rin bonita? - perguntou Kagome.

O coração de Rin disparou. Ela sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Então Sesshoumaru respondeu "sim", e ela achou que ia ter um enfarte. Ela sorriu, vermelha, e Kagome riu discretamente. Mas a pior parte, foi quando Sango fez uma pergunta para Rin.

- Você acha o Sesshoumaru bonito? - perguntou Sango.

- "Ai droga! Que vergonhaaa!" - pensou Rin, vermelha. - S... sim.

Rin lançou um olhar mortal para Sango, que apenas sorriu. Um pouco depois, Miroku perguntou para Sesshoumaru se ele namoraria Rin, e este não respondeu no começo, mas depois disse friamente um sim.

Rin fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar, ou então pularia no pescoço deste naquele momento e o beijaria até o fim do mundo. Aquilo sim era o paraíso.

Quando já havia se passado um bom tempo, eles foram lanchar. Conversaram, fizeram brincadeiras, se divertiram... foi uma tarde muito gostosa. Quando terminaram de comer, se arrumaram para irem embora.

Era uma mania de Rin. Por mais que ela tentasse de tudo para não acontecer, acontecia. Não era culpa dela, se ela nascera com a mania de tropeçar em pedrinhas, e sempre um cara lindo e gostoso a segurava. Mas desta vez foi pela cintura.

- Ai, me desculpa. - pediu Rin, vermelha como um tomate. - Isso sempre acontece.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada. Mas para interromper aquele lindo momento, Kohaku chamou Rin. Ele parecia um tanto, preocupado. E a garota se desvencilhou de Sesshoumaru. As pessoas que passavam por lá provavelmente achariam que Rin e Sesshoumaru eram um casal de namorados.

- Hum? - perguntou Rin.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Rin. - respondeu Kohaku. - E é muito importante.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Rin.

Todos se despediram, e cada um foi voltando para a sua casa. Rin e Kohaku iam pelo mesmo caminho, já que eram vizinhos, e então, quando chegaram, Kohaku parou Rin, e segurou nas mãos da garota.

- O que você queria falar comigo? - perguntou Rin, lembrando de quando Sesshoumaru a segurara pela cintura.

- Você promete que não vai ficar chateada comigo? - perguntou Kohaku.

- Não! - respondeu Rin sorrindo, se lembrando de quando Sesshoumaru dissera que a namoraria.

- Bom, então eu digo. - disse Kohaku. - Olha, eu esperei anos e anos para te dizer isso, mas eu não tinha coragem, com medo. Medo. Medo de que isso interferisse na nossa amizade. Mas o que acontece, é que eu não consigo mais esconder isso de você.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Olha, todos os dias, eu te vejo, e você está linda como sempre. - disse Kohaku. - Desde que você mudou, você ficou mais linda! E o que eu queria dizer, é que...

_Continua..._

**N/A: **_Como se ninguém soubesse o que o Kohaku quer dizer para a Rin, né? Mas enfim, domo! Tudo bom com vocês? Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Bjs_

**Nat: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está gostando da história! Hehe, é verdade, a Rin tinha que ter deixado o Sesshy beijar ela, né? Bom, é isso, bjs_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Pois é, a Rin devia ter beijado o Sesshy e também ter deixado ele beijar ela, né? Ah, a sua sugestão é legal, sim! Eu gostei, mas o fim já está escrito! Hehe, bjs_

**Kagura Fan 17: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? Por que eu coloco a Kagura como vilã da história? Olha, eu sei que você gosta dela e tal, mas tipo, não me leve a mal, mas eu não gosto dela... Digamos que ela é a personagem que eu menos gosto de InuYasha... Mas isso não interfere em nada, interfere? É, a Rin e o Sesshy deviam ter se beijado... Olha, é sério mesmo, me desculpe já que eu não gosto da Kagura..._


	9. Capítulo 9: A Descoberta

**Capítulo 9 - A descoberta**

-... Eu sempre te amei. - respondeu Kohaku, abaixando a cara.

- Kohaku! - disse Rin, sorrindo. - Você sabe que eu também te amo! Você é como um irmão para mim!

- Rin, você não entendeu. - disse Kohaku, levantando a cara, encarando os olhos castanhos da amada. - Eu te amo, como namorada, e não como uma irmã.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin, confusa. - Do que você está fal...

Então Kohaku pegou no braço de Rin e a puxou mais para perto de si, a beijando. Rin ficou muito surpresa com a atitude do amigo, e acabou não retribuindo o beijo. Ela ainda raciocinava o que o amigo queria lhe dizer, e seu olhar estava muito perdido.

Então Kohaku se separou de Rin, parecendo muito triste. Ela o olhou, ainda assustada, e não sabia o que dizer, apenas abria a boca e fechava, com a esperança de que alguma coisa saísse de sua boca, para tirar aquele péssimo momento.

- É assim que eu te amo. - disse Kohaku, enquanto se virava para entrar na sua casa. - Pense melhor.

Essas foram às últimas palavras do garoto. Rin o observou entrar na casa dele, e então entrou na sua, completamente confusa. Subiu para o seu quarto e trancou a porta. Ela não pensou em mais nada, rapidamente pegou seu telefone sem fio, e discou o número de Kagome.

- Alô? - atendeu Kagome, que no momento estava tomando um banho quente.

- Kagome, eu preciso muito falar com você e a Sango. - disse Rin, sentando na sua cama.

- O.k. Espera só um minutinho que eu vou colocar a Sango na linha. - respondeu Kagome, clicando em um botão do seu telefone.

- Tá. - disse Rin, enquanto observava seu enfeite de bailarina, que Kohaku a havia dado de aniversário no ano passado.

- Alô? - atendeu a voz de Sango, parecendo preocupada.

- A Rin disse que precisa falar com a gente. - respondeu Kagome, relaxando na banheira.

- O que aconteceu Rin? - perguntou Sango, curiosa, que estava bebendo uma Coca-Cola na sua casa.

Então Rin desabafou. Ela contou tudo o que Kohaku lhe dissera, e o que fizera. Disse que estava muito confusa, e não sabia o que fazer. Ela e Kohaku eram amigos desde pequenos, e ela não queria ferir os sentimentos do amigo, mas não sabia se o namorava.

- Ah, é muito simples amiga! - respondeu Kagome sorrindo.

- Não precisava nem ter ligado! - brincou Sango, bebendo um gole de sua Coca.

- Então me expliquem! - pediu Rin, enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos.

- Deixa que eu explique Kagome. - disse Sango, animada.

- O.k. - respondeu Kagome.

- Rin me escute. Só porque você e o Kohaku são amigos desde pequenos, não significa que você tenha que namorar ele, já que ele gosta de você. - disse Sango, tranqüila. - Ele pode gostar de você, mas você não gosta dele. E você não vai ferir os sentimentos dele, porque você _não_ o ama.

- Vocês acham? - perguntou Rin, tentando esconder que estava chorando.

- Lógico Rin! - respondeu Kagome. - Não _fira_ os seus sentimentos, para _não _ferir os dos outros!

- Pense um pouco em si mesma. - completou Sango, jogando sua lata de Coca-Cola no lixo.

- Puxa, valeu mesmo pelos conselhos. - agradeceu Rin, sorrindo.

- Ah, Rin, você sabe que pode contar com a gente sempre! - disse Kagome, fechando os olhos, com sono.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Rin, se sentindo bem melhor.

- Kagome, falando nisso, fiquei sabendo que o InuYasha e você foram para uma festa sem me convidar? - perguntou Sango, com um sorrisinho maroto no rosto.

- Kagome? - perguntou Rin, esperando a resposta da amiga.

- Kagome? Será que ela está pensando em algo para responder? - perguntou Sango, quase rindo.

- Kagomeee? Você está aí? - perguntou Rin, rindo. - Será que ela foi abduzida?

- Tive uma idéia! - respondeu Sango, animada. - **KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**- **Hã? O quê? - perguntou Kagome, espirrando um monte de água para todos os lados.

Rin e Sango começaram a gargalhar. Kagome não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ficou com vergonha. Percebeu que cochilara ao telefone, enquanto conversava com as amigas, e tomava um banho. Deu um suspiro, se ajeitando melhor na banheira.

- Cochilei. - disse ela, bem baixo.

- Só você mesmo, Kagome! - disse Rin, superando o ataque de risos.

- Ai, ai! Não dormiu, não Kagome? - perguntou Sango, calmamente.

- Para falar a verdade não. - respondeu a garota, começando a rir junto com as amigas.

- Bom, eu preciso desligar agora. - disse Rin, olhando as horas no relógio que estava no seu pulso.

- O.k. tchau, amiga! - despediu-se Sango.

- Tchau Rin! - disse Kagome.

- Tchau! - despediu-se Rin, desligando o telefone.

Rin deu um suspiro, aliviada, e então decidiu tomar um banho, já que estava realmente precisando de um.

Depois do seu banho, Rin vestiu seu pijama e desceu as escadas da sua casa, e entrou na cozinha, onde sua mãe estava conversando ao telefone. Ela estava com uma expressão muito preocupada, e ao mesmo tempo triste.

Quando Rin entrou, a mãe desligou o telefone, e deu um sorriso. Ela se aproximou da filha e a abraçou, para a surpresa desta.

- Mãe? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Querida, eu vou te contar tudo. - respondeu a mãe, sentando-se à mesa.

- Tudo o quê? - perguntou novamente Rin, sentando-se ao lado da mãe.

- Quando eu disse que o seu pai tinha sofrido um acidente e estava bem, era mentira. - respondeu a mãe, enquanto algumas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos castanhos, iguais aos de Rin. - Na verdade... Ele...

- Ele...? - perguntou Rin, receosa.

- Ele _morreu._ - respondeu a mãe, enxugando suas lágrimas.

Rin congelara. Seu pai morrera? Quando? Ela não sabia o que fazer. Seu pai quase nunca vinha visitá-la, já que ele sempre viajara a trabalho, por isso ela nunca sentia muita falta dele. Mas por que sua mãe mentira para ela?

- Mas por que você mentiu? - perguntou Rin, friamente. - E o enterro? Quando foi isso? Responde mãe!

- Quando eu fiquei fora, quase o dia inteiro, ele tinha morrido. - respondeu a mãe. - Eu menti porque eu não queria que você sofresse! Eu não fiz e nem vou fazer um enterro.

- Mãe! Do que você está falando? Ele merece! - respondeu Rin, se levantando e derrubando a cadeira para trás.

- Ele não sofreu acidente nenhum! - disse a mãe. - Ele estava em um motel com uma mulher, e quando eles foram tomar banho, o chuveiro era a gás, e eles deixaram tudo fechado, então morreram.

- Isso é verdade? - perguntou Rin, chocada.

- Por que eu mentiria? - respondeu a mãe.

Rin não respondeu nada. A garota saiu da cozinha, e subiu para o seu quarto. Ela se sentia estranha e confusa, e não poderia fazer nada. Ela não sentia tanta dor assim, já que o seu pai trabalhava viajando desde quando nascera. Mas quando ele a visitava, parecia ser um homem tão honesto...

A garota trancou a porta do seu quarto, e deitou na sua cama. Sua mãe não tinha culpa de nada, e ela não poderia culpá-la pelo o que acontecera. E o seu pai realmente não merecia um enterro. Rin só queria um tempo sozinha...

Acabou adormecendo aos poucos, na fria e escura noite daquele dia... Quem sabe amanhã uma notícia boa a alegraria?

O despertador tocou, acordando Rin. A garota desligou o objeto, e tomou uma ducha fria. Vestiu seu uniforme, e se maquiou o melhor que pôde. Pegou sua mochila e seu fichário, e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas e indo até a cozinha.

- Mãe, eu estou indo para a escola. - disse Rin, sorrindo.

- Vai com cuidado. - disse a mãe, sorrindo também.

Rin saiu da cozinha, e da sua casa. Kohaku não estava lá, mas havia um pequeno papel preso por entre as grades do portão. Rin o pegou e leu. Dizia:

_Rin, você deve estar se sentindo estranha quanto a mim, mas... Bom, por isso eu já fui para a escola, para não ficar um clima estranho entre a gente. Kohaku._

- "Ele é tão legal". - pensou Rin, sorrindo.

A garota foi caminhando em direção a escola, sentindo a brisa bater contra o seu rosto. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa boa, para animá-la, e pensou em Sesshoumaru. Tudo seria perfeito, se não fosse a aposta. A aposta. Não queria nem imaginar o que seria dela quando ele descobrisse a verdade.

- Ai... Ele não merece isso. - disse Rin para si mesma, tristemente.

Quando chegou na escola, subiu até o seu andar. A garota entrou na sua sala, e foi sentar na sua carteira, e teve uma surpresa. Havia um buquê de rosas vermelhas, com um cartão nele. Ela abriu o cartão, curiosa.

_Minha querida Rin,_

_Essas rosas são para você. Como prova do meu amor. _

_Ginzou._

Rin não pensou duas vezes. Pegou o buquê de rosas na mão, e saiu correndo da sala, indo até a sala de Ginzou. O que significava aquilo? Quando chegou, abriu a porta, e todos olharam para a garota, que estava vermelha.

Rin se dirigiu até a mesa de Ginzou, que sorria, marotamente. A garota deixou o buquê na mesa deste, e colocou as mãos na cintura, e antes que dissesse alguma coisa, Ginzou disse.

- Sabia que você fica linda assim? - perguntou o garoto, sorrindo.

- Hã? Do que você está falando? - perguntou Rin, corando.

- Quando você fica com vergonha, fica mais linda do que já é. - respondeu Ginzou.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado na sua carteira, observando a cena, junto com toda a sala. Aquele humano gosta de _Rin?_ Ele era um galinha, e duvidava muito que com rosas e bombons conseguiria conquistar Rin. Ela parecia ser uma garota que não se iludia com presentes.

- Escuta, por que você me mandou essas rosas? - perguntou Rin, nervosa.

- Porque você merece. - respondeu Ginzou.

- Olha, eu não gosto de você, saiba que eu achei as rosas bonitas, mas eu não gosto de você, por isso... - dizia Rin, quando o garoto se levantou da carteira.

- Eu já te disse que você é linda? - perguntou Ginzou, pegando no queixo da garota.

- Por isso pare de me mandar essas coisas! - respondeu Rin, irritada. - Eu já disse, eu não gos...

Então Ginzou a beijou. Todos da sala olharam surpresos. Rin ficara surpresa com a atitude do garoto, e tentou se separar dele, mas nem precisou fazer muito esforço, porque um segundo depois ele estava caído no chão, depois de levar um soco bem forte de Sesshoumaru.

- Cara, se você gostava dela, era só avisar! - reclamou Ginzou, se levantando.

- Humpf. - resmungou Sesshoumaru, saindo da sala.

Rin sorriu levemente. Ela saiu correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru, apressada. Então o alcançou, e o parou, com as mãos, sorrindo calmamente.

- O que você quer? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Eu só queria agradecer. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Obrigada.

Sesshoumaru seguiu o seu caminho. O que o fizera dar um soco em Ginzou? Uma simples humana? Simples não, porque ela era diferente das outras. Ela estava fazendo a sua cabeça?

Rin voltou para a sua sala, ao vê-lo se distanciar. Todos os seus amigos estavam lá, conversando em uma rodinha. Rin caminhou até eles, sorrindo.

- Rin! Está fazendo sucesso, hein? - perguntou Kagome, sorrindo.

- Pelo jeito você gostou das rosas. - comentou Miroku.

- Eu não estou rindo por causa disso! - respondeu Rin, animada. - Estou rindo porque quando o Ginzou tentou me beijar a força, o Sesshy deu um soco na cara dele!

- Uau! - comentou Sango, animada.

Logo o professor chegou. Rin sentou-se na sua carteira, e ficou pensando em Sesshoumaru. Ele era tão lindo, legal, frio... Eram tantas qualidades. Ela se sentia perdida no meio de tanta beleza... Lembrou-se que seu coração começou a bater mais forte e rápido, o rosto ferveu... O que isso significava?

Foi como se tivesse levado um choque. Congelou. Não sabia o que faria a partir daquele momento. Ela nem se importou com o que aconteceria, simplesmente levantou-se de sua carteira.

- "Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Kohaku e nem ninguém!". - pensou a garota, enquanto todos olhavam para ela. - "Eu amo o Sesshy!". Oh meu Deus!

_Continua..._

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bom com vocês otakus? Bom, espero que estejam gostando da fic! E mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Bjs_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Domo! Tudo bom com você? Hehe, acho que todo mundo sabia que o Kohaku ia dizer que amava a Rin, né? Você gostou da parte em que o Sesshy deu um soco no Ginzou? É que assim, sabe, foi tão legal escrever a cena! Hehe, bjs_

**Kagura Fan 17: **_Domo! Tudo bem com você? Ai, como eu fiquei aliviada com a sua review, já que você não ficou chateada comigo! Sério? Você também odeia a Kikyou? Que bom, nós duas odiamos ela! Ah, e que fic é a sua? Eu gostaria de ler! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Nanda Menezes: **_Domo! Tudo bom com você? Hehe, que bom que está curtindo a fic! Obrigada pelo elogio! Ah, não tem problema você não ter mandado a fic do capítulo 4 em diante! O importante é que você esteja gostando (ou não) da fic! Bjs_


	10. Capítulo 10: O primeiro beijo do casal

**Capítulo 10 - O primeiro beijo do casal**

Minutos depois, estava fora da sala, encostada a uma parede, com os braços cruzados. Não devia ter se excitado tanto. Mas a descoberta era chocante. Amava Sesshoumaru! Como não percebera isso antes? Era uma boba mesmo.

Olhou pela janela. Sesshoumaru estava jogando futebol. Ele ficava lindo jogando daquele jeito, e ela suspirou, o observando. Como era bom estar apaixonada... A garota fechou os olhos, e esperou até o sinal tocar, para poder entrar na sua sala novamente.

O sinal para o intervalo tocou. Rin levantou de sua carteira, e caminhou até onde seu grupo estava, e então todos saíram da sala, indo até o refeitório.

- O que aconteceu, Rin? - perguntou Kagome, enquanto desciam uma escada. - Você de repente se levantou e deu aquele berro!

- Ah, foi uma incrível descoberta! - respondeu Rin sorrindo.

- E qual seria essa descoberta? - perguntou Sango, curiosa.

- Ah, é que... - dizia Rin, quando se lembrou de que Kohaku também estava lá. - "Eu não posso falar isso na frente dele!".

- Hm? - perguntou Kagome, enquanto entravam no refeitório.

- Ah, não é importante! - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Depois eu conto.

- Deve ter sido importante sim, para você ter dado aquele berro. - disse InuYasha, quando entravam na fila.

- Ah, depois eu conto. - respondeu Rin, um pouco aliviada.

- "A Rin não me engana...". - pensou Kagome, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - "Ela deve estar escondendo alguma coisa importante...".

- "O que será que a Rin está escondendo?". - pensou Sango, desconfiada. - "Ela estava muito animada...".

Todos pegaram os seus lanches, e sentaram-se à mesa de sempre. Rin bebeu um gole de seu suco, e olhou para o refeitório, a procura de seu amado. Então o encontrou, sentado em uma mesa. Estava lindo. Ela o encarou, apreciando sua beleza, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e corou quando ele dirigiu seu olhar frio a ela.

- "Ai, ele está olhando para mim!". - pensou Rin, desviando o olhar. - "Que vergonhaa!".

Kagome, ao perceber _quem_ Rin estava observando, se levantou da mesa, e se dirigiu até a mesa de Sesshoumaru. A mesa de Rin apenas observava Kagome, surpresos, achando que ela tinha batido a cabeça ou algo assim. Eles viram ela falando algo com ele.

- Ei, Sesshoumaru, vem sentar na nossa mesa! - chamou Kagome sorrindo. - A Rin fez questão de convidá-lo, só que ela está com vergonha de chamá-lo!

- Por que eu iria? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Porque a Rin quer te ver. - respondeu Kagome, quase caindo na gargalhada.

Então Sesshoumaru se levantou, e caminhou até a mesa de Rin, junto com Kagome, para a surpresa de todo o refeitório. Kagura olhava pasma para tudo aquilo. Rin sentiu seu rosto ferver quando Sesshoumaru sentou-se do seu lado. Kagura não agüentou, teve que tirar as contas.

- Mas o que significa isso? - perguntou Kagura, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Isso o quê? - perguntou Rin se levantando.

- Ai! Cuidado! - pediu Kagura, em um tom de voz insuportável. - Eu acabei de fazer a minha unha no salão de beleza!

- Ai! Como você é patricinha! - respondeu Rin, irritada.

- Melhor do que você, que nem namorado tem! - disse Kagura, provocando.

- E por acaso _você _tem? - perguntou Rin.

- Você sabe muito bem por que eu não fiquei com nenhum garoto até agora! - respondeu Kagura. - Já você nem pretendentes tem!

Nesse momento, Kohaku se levantou de seu lugar, e ficou ao lado de Rin, pegando na cintura da garota, e a puxando mais para perto de si. Kagura olhou indignada a cena. Sesshoumaru sentiu muita raiva, e a qualquer momento estrangularia aquele moleque.

- Eu amo a Rin. - disse Kohaku, sério.

- Kohaku... - disse Rin, corando.

- Humpf. Até parece que a Rin vai namorar você, moleque. - respondeu Kagura, lixando a unha. - Você é ridículo.

- Não chama ele de ridículo! - disse Rin, se desvencilhando de Kohaku. - Você é ridícula com essas unhas todas pintadas de pink!

- O quê? - perguntou Kagura.

Kagura não pensou em nada, simplesmente deu um tapa na cara de Rin, arranhando seu rosto, por causa do tamanho de suas unhas. Rin retribuiu com outro tapa, e então elas começaram a brigar. Rin dava socos, e só para ter o prazer de ver Kagura triste, quebrou a ponta de uma unha dela. Kagura olhou indignada, e então puxou o cabelo de Rin, arrancando algumas mechas. Rin pulou em cima de Kagura, e começou a socar o rosto da garota, que reagia, arranhando Rin.

Kikyou e Kagome, ao verem que a situação estava ficando feia, seguraram Rin e Kagura. Elas relutavam, tentando acertar pelo menos um chute na outra. Depois elas se acalmaram um pouco, mas Kikyou e Kagome não soltaram as duas.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA, VACA! - gritou Kagura, quase chorando.

- VACA É VOCÊ! - gritou Rin, nervosa.

- **PAREEEEM!** - gritaram Kagome e Kikyou ao mesmo tempo.

Kikyou arrastou Kagura para a mesa dela, e Kagome sentou Rin, ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Rin arrumou-se o melhor que pode, e então suspirou. Odiava Kagura. Começou a tomar o seu lanche, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Gente, mudando de assunto! - disse Sango animada. - Amanhã vai ser a minha festa de aniversário! E eu queria convidar todos vocês para irem! Vai ser na minha casa, das 20:00 às... Bom, o esquema era vocês posarem lá!

- Oba! - disse Kagome animada. - Festinha!

- E os meus pais não vão estar lá, mas me deram permissão para fazer essa festa. - completou Sango, sorrindo. - Vocês vão, né?

Todos concordaram em ir. Mais tarde o sinal tocou, e todos voltaram para suas salas. Rin sentou em sua carteira, isolada no canto, e enfrentou as aulas, pensando em um certo youkai, que conseguira mecher com o seu coração.

O sinal tocou. Rin apressou-se em guardar seu material, para ir embora o quanto antes, e poder comprar um bom presente para Sango. A garota colocou a mochila nas costas, pegou o fichário, e se dirigiu até a carteira dos amigos, que conversavam animadamente.

- Rin, será que eu poderia falar com você? - perguntou Kohaku, ao perceber que a amiga já estava lá.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin, se virando para o amigo. - Claro!

Então Kohaku puxou Rin pelas mãos, e os dois saíram da sala, indo para um corredor vazio, o que era difícil de se encontrar, já que a maioria dos alunos estava saindo das salas. Kohaku parou Rin, e então segurou nas mãos da garota, um pouco preocupado.

- Rin, você pensou sobre o que eu te disse? - perguntou Kohaku, olhando para os lados, para ver se tinha alguém.

-... Sim. - respondeu Rin, decidindo contar a verdade.

- Então... - disse Kohaku, encarando os belos olhos da garota. - O que você... pensou?

- Kohaku, me desculpe... Mas é que eu não gosto de você da maneira como você gosta de mim! - respondeu Rin, sem encarar o amigo. - Eu amo outra pessoa...

O garoto não ficara surpreso com a resposta dela. Sabia que ela não o amava. Ele ficara apenas triste, por saber que a garota que amava, não o amava da mesma maneira que _ele_ a amava. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Não mandava nela...

- Será que eu ao menos... tenho o direito de saber quem você ama? - perguntou Kohaku, querendo quebrar aquele silêncio.

- Tem. - respondeu Rin sorrindo. - É o Sesshoumaru.

- Quê! - perguntou Kohaku, assustado. - O Sesshoumaru!

- Qual o problema? - perguntou Rin, desconfiada.

- Rin, você fez uma aposta de que conseguiria conquistá-lo! - respondeu Kohaku, indignado. - Você não pode ter se apaixonado por ele!

- Kohaku, eu me apaixonei por ele! - retrucou Rin, indignada com a reação do amigo.

- Mas Rin, ele não presta para você! Ele é um popular! - disse Kohaku, surpreso.

- Ele _é_ popular. - disse Rin, com um tom a mais. - Mas não foi ele que escolheu _ser_ popular. As _garotas_ o escolheram para ser popular, mas isso não significa que ele _queira_ ser!

- Rin, isso é impossível! - disse Kohaku, apertando mais as mãos da garota. - Nós combinamos melhor! Ele é dois anos mais velho que você!

- Kohaku, nós não decidimos quem vamos amar. - disse Rin, soltando suas mãos das dele.

- Rin, eu te amo! - insistiu Kohaku, com um olhar perdido.

- Kohaku, você está diferente... - disse Rin, se afastando.

Então Kohaku pegou Rin e a beijou a força. A garota ficara surpresa com a atitude do rapaz. Esse não era como o beijo do dia anterior, era um beijo forçado, e mais para ódio do que para amor. Ela tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia, apenas pensava em Sesshoumaru.

Kohaku a soltou, tomando conta do que estava fazendo. Ele se virou, arrependido. Rin estava com lágrimas nos olhos, e saiu correndo, com medo de que Kohaku pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Ela só queria sumir naquele momento. Enquanto passava pelo banheiro, alguém pegou no seu braço, e a puxou para dentro.

- Rin? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Kagome, soltando o braço da amiga.

- Ah, nada. - respondeu Rin, enxugando as lágrimas.

- O que aquele canalha do Kohaku te fez? - perguntou Sango, com as mãos na cintura.

Então Rin contou tudo. Kagome e Sango explicaram para a garota que estavam a esperando, para saber que descoberta ela tinha feito de tão importante para se exaltar daquela maneira, e Rin explicou tudo, com um sorriso bobo na cara, fazendo Kagome e Sango rirem.

- Ah, mas que bonitinhos! - comentou Kagome sorrindo.

- Isso é ótimo Rin, mas e a aposta...? - perguntou Sango, pensando nos problemas futuros.

Então Rin se lembrou da aposta. Ela tinha que desistir desta, e contar para Sesshoumaru, antes que algo acabasse dando errado. Mas como ela explicaria isso? Ele ia achar que ela era uma idiota que fazia essas apostas para se tornar popular. Mas tudo o que ela menos queria era se tornar popular.

- Eu vou contar. - disse Rin, séria. - Eu vou contar.

- Mas faça isso logo. - disse Sango, preocupada. - Algo pode dar errado.

- Eu sei... - respondeu Rin.

Rin estava usando o seu computador, atualizando seu blog, que há muito tempo não atualizava, por falta de tempo. No último post, tinha tido vinte comentários. Ela sorriu animada, quando recebeu uma mensagem, alertando que tinha recebido um e-mail.

A garota abriu sua caixa de e-mail, e viu que era de Kohaku. Ela leu, e suspirou. Não sabia o que fazer, e resolveu mandar uma resposta. O e-mail de Kohaku, dizia:

**De: Kohaku Rin queria te pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu hoje... Eu agi por impulso. Juro que se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, nunca, NUNCA faria isso. Por favor, me perdoe.**

**De: Rin Kohaku eu realmente queria te perdoar, mas você me magoou muito. E se de repente acontecer de novo? Me dê um tempo para pensar.**

**De: Kohaku Rin o tempo que quiser.**

Depois de enviar o e-mail, o telefone tocou. Rin se levantou e atendeu, deitando em sua confortável cama, e ligando a tv com o controle remoto.

- Alô? - atendeu Rin, mudando para o canal de música.

- Oi Rin! É a Kagome! - atendeu Kagome, que observava as suas roupas dentro do seu guarda-roupa.

- Oi Kagome-chan! - cumprimentou Rin, mudando para o canal de desenhos. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim! Eu já combinei com todo mundo, menos a Sango. Vamos agora, no shopping, comprar um presente de aniversário para a Sango? Vai ser divertido! Eu até chamei o Sesshoumaru, ele vai! - respondeu Kagome, pegando uma blusa azul bebê.

- Claro! - respondeu Rin animada, desligando a tv, e pulando na cadeira em frente ao computador, para desligá-lo. - No shopping de sempre?

- Sim. - respondeu Kagome, pegando uma saia branca, mas depois jogando na cama, fazendo uma careta. - E pode deixar que eu não chamei o Kohaku!

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Rin, abrindo o seu guarda-roupa. - Acredita que ele me mandou um e-mail pedindo desculpas?

- Sério? - perguntou Kagome, pegando uma calça jeans, mas logo em seguida tacando em cima da cama. - E então? Você aceitou?

- Eu disse que precisava pensar. - respondeu Rin, pegando uma saia jeans. - Mas pelo menos ele pediu desculpas, né?

- Isso. - respondeu Kagome, pegando uma blusa vermelha. - O que você acha, uma blusa vermelha ou uma azul bebê?

- Vermelha. - respondeu Rin, pegando uma blusa branca e lilás. - Blusa branca ou lilás?

- Lilás. - respondeu Kagome, pegando uma saia preta. - Então eu vou me arrumar agora! Até daqui a pouco!

- Até! - despediu-se Rin, desligando o telefone.

Rin vestiu sua roupa, e se maquiou um pouco. Na verdade ela já estava ficando cansada de se arrumar melhor apenas para conquistar Sesshoumaru. Se ele gostasse dela, teria que gostar do jeito que ele era. Mas era apenas um aposta... em que ela havia se apaixonado por ele. Não era uma simples aposta.

Rin pegou sua bolsa e então saiu do quarto. Avisou sua mãe que iria sair, e depois saiu da sua casa. Foi caminhando até o shopping, pensativa. Como e quando contaria a Sesshoumaru sobre a aposta? Tinha que ser logo, mas ela não tinha coragem. Se contasse, provavelmente perderia o amor de sua vida.

Quando chegou no shopping, encontrou todos os seus amigos. Ela cumprimentou a todos, e olhou de uma maneira diferente. Ele era simplesmente magnífico. Todos entraram no shopping, e começaram a andar, a procura de um bom presente.

- Tive uma idéia! - gritou Kagome, alto. - Vamos nos separar, para irmos mais rápido!

- Como assim? - perguntou Ayumi.

- Eu vou com o InuYasha comprar um presente, a Rin com o Sesshoumaru, o Miroku com a... Não, melhor o InuYasha ir com o Miroku e eu com a Ayumi. - respondeu Kagome, pensando que Sango não ia gostar muito de saber que Miroku havia ido com Ayumi.

- Então vamos logo! - disse Ayumi animada, puxando o braço de Kagome.

Rin ficara sem saber. Iria comprar um presente sozinha com Sesshoumaru? Como a Kagome era capaz de fazer isso? Ela gostava de Sesshoumaru. Ela _amava_ Sesshoumaru. Sorriu. Isso não iria ser problema algum, só iria estar vermelha o tempo todo.

- Vamos? - perguntou Rin, puxando o braço do youkai.

A primeira loja em que eles foram, foi uma de perfumes. Só de perfumes. O shopping estava vazio aquele dia. Também, quem iria querer ir a um shopping em plena quinta-feira? Quando entraram na loja, uma moça veio atender, sorridente.

- Boa tarde! - cumprimentou a moça. - Veio comprar um perfume para a namorada?

Rin corou. A mulher achara que eles eram namorados. Quem dera se fosse. Seria simplesmente um sonho. Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, que continuava frio. Mas por dentro...

- Não somos namorados. - respondeu Rin, vermelha.

- As sim, desculpe. - pediu a mulher. - Perfume para quem?

- Para uma amiga. - respondeu Rin.

- E qual a personalidade dela? - perguntou a moça, levando-os até uma prateleira.

- Ah, ela é bem legal. Ela tem paciência, mas às vezes perde, tipo quando tá de tpm. Mas ela é muito compreensiva e gentil. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- Que tal esse perfume? - perguntou a mulher, pegando um vidrinho comprido e fino.

Rin cheirou. Era um cheiro doce, e muito bom. Ela gostara sim. Mas Sango iria gostar? Ela sempre ficava indecisa na hora de comprar algum presente.

- O que você acha? - perguntou Rin a Sesshoumaru.

-... Acho que ele irá gostar. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Vou levar! - disse Rin animada.

Rin pagou o perfume, e os dois saíram da loja. Começaram a andar, a procura de um presente que Sesshoumaru pudesse comprar para Sango, passaram por várias lojas, e por fim, ele decidiu comprar um creme, com a ajuda de Rin, para escolher qual levar.

Eles passavam por um corredor vazio, a procura de seus amigos. Rin andava calmamente, mas com o rosto um pouco corado. Era muito bom estar ao lado de Sesshoumaru, no shopping. Rin estava linda. Sesshoumaru observava a garota, cuja personalidade era diferente das de outras garotas.

Ele não resistiu. Não tinha como resistir. Rin era uma garota linda e incrível, e ele simplesmente não podia ter deixado de ter feito aquilo, naquele lugar, naquela hora, naquele momento. Eles estavam bem pertos um do outro, então ele colocou Rin contra uma vitrine de uma loja fechada do shopping, e a beijou. _Simplesmente a beijou._

_Continua..._

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Hehe, o Sesshy deu um soco no Ginzou, o que o ciúmes não faz, né? Hm... Não posso dizer se o Kohaku vai gostar da Ayumi... E é verdade. A Rin deveria realmente desistir da aposta! Bjs_

**Nat: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Bjs_

**Kagura Fan 17: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? Hehe, que bom que gostou que o Sesshy deu um soco no Ginzou! Ah, a sua fic é de que casal? É romance? Bjs_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Ah, sim, eu estou enrolando muito para enviar o e-mail. Ahhh, mas é que sei lá, eu to meio insegura! Hm... Vejamos... Acho que a sua surpresa não é o que eu pensei, mas... bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_


	11. Capítulo 11: O aniversário de Sango

**Capítulo 11 - O aniversário de Sango**

Rin sentiu uma ótima sensação lhe invadir. Ele a pegara de surpresa, ela não sabia o que fazer. Mas então também não resistiu, e retribuiu o beijo. Era o melhor momento de sua vida. E o mais especial. O beijo estava ótimo, mas infelizmente tiveram que parar para respirar.

A garota encarou Sesshoumaru. Ela abria a boca para dizer algo, mas logo em seguida fechava, sem saber o que dizer. Ela só sentia seu rosto queimar cada vez mais, e também esperava e queria por mais um beijo daqueles.

Como não sabiam o que fazer, voltaram a caminhar, procurando por seus amigos. Rin evitava olhar Sesshoumaru, com vergonha, mas ela realmente desejava por mais um beijo. Eles foram andando, quando encontraram o grupo reunido na porta do shopping.

- Oi Rin, Sesshoumaru! - cumprimentou Kagome, ao vê-los. - O que vocês compraram para a Sango?

Todos discutiram o que compraram. Então, resolveram cada um voltar para a sua casa, já que estava ficando tarde. Rin caminhava lentamente para a sua, com o presente na mão, pensando em Sesshoumaru e no beijo... Será que ele iria a pedir em namoro? Era o que ela queria, mas havia tantos problemas... Entre eles a aposta. Mas ela não queria pensar naquilo naquele momento.

Rin bocejava, enquanto caminhava em direção a escola. Estava cansada, já que estudara a noite inteira para a prova de matemática que haveria nesse dia. Ela era boa em matemática, mas odiava a matéria. E enquanto não conseguia dormir, decidira o que fazer em relação a Sesshoumaru. Iria desistir da aposta nesse mesmo dia, para que as coisas não complicassem mais. Falaria com Kagura.

Quando chegou na escola, subiu até a sua sala, onde Kagome e Sango conversavam animadas. Porém, havia uma rodinha em volta de sua carteira. Rin suspirou, e caminhou até lá. Quando se enfiou no meio, havia um pequeno embrulho lá.

- Ei, dá para sair daqui? - perguntou Rin a todos. - Eu estou me sufocando.

Os colegas saíram da roda, e Rin sentou na sua carteira. Ela abriu o embrulho, e viu uma pulseira de ouro, e gravada nela, estava escrito: Rin e Ginzou. A garota guardou a pulseira novamente no embrulho, pegou ele, e ia saindo da sala, quando Kagome e Sango, a impediram.

- Rin! O que tinha no embrulho? - perguntou Kagome, curiosa.

- Uma pulseira escrita Rin e Ginzou. - respondeu Rin, caminhando até a sala de Ginzou.

- Uau! - disse Sango.

- Gente, eu não gosto do Ginzou. Vocês sabem que eu amo o... - dizia Rin, quando alguém tampou sua visão com as mãos, por trás.

- Adivinha quem é? - perguntou Ginzou, sorrindo.

- Pára Ginzou. - mandou Rin, tirando as mãos de seus olhos, e se virando para o garoto. - Olha, o presente é legal, mas eu não quero.

Rin jogou o presente para Ginzou, séria. Ele pegou o embrulho, confuso. Por que alguém rejeitaria aquela linda pulseira? Ele não entendia Rin. Quando ele se virou para falar com ela, ela já estava longe, entrando na sua sala.

Como faltava alguns minutos para que o sinal tocasse, Rin contou tudo. Tudo. Sobre o beijo e sobre suas decisões. Kagome e Sango escutavam animadas, felizes pela amiga. Elas conversavam em um canto da sala, sentadas, para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Aiii, mas que fofos! - comentou Kagome, sorrindo. - E então, você está preparada?

- Hã? - perguntou Rin, confusa. - Preparada para o quê?

- Rin! - chamou Sango, sorrindo. - Lógico que ele vai te pedir em namoro!

- Vocês acham, é? - perguntou Rin, corando.

- Sim. A não ser que ele seja um canalha. - respondeu Kagome.

- Ai, eu espero que ele me peça em namoro. - disse Rin, com os olhos brilhando.

Mais para frente, InuYasha e Miroku olhavam nada contentes para as amigas. Eles estavam sentados, virados para trás, observando as garotas.

- Sobre o que elas estão conversando, hein? - perguntou Miroku, curioso.

- Sei lá. Quem entende garotas? - respondeu InuYasha, irritado.

Rin terminou de calcular a última conta. Deixou a caneta sobre a mesa, pegou a folha e se levantou. Caminhou até a mesa da professora, e entregou a prova. Depois sentou novamente em seu lugar, pensando se as suas contas estavam certas.

Logo o sinal tocou, e um grupo de alunos se formou em volta da mesa da professora, para entregar a prova. Rin observou Kagura saindo da sala, junto com Kikyou, e foi atrás, sem esperar seus amigos. Precisava falar com ela, e se esperasse seus amigos não daria tempo.

- Kagura! - gritou Rin, correndo.

Kagura se virou, e viu Rin. Então voltou a caminhar, ignorando a garota. Ela cochichou alguma coisa com Kikyou, e as duas riram. Quando Rin conseguiu alcançar elas, parou-as, entrando na frente delas. Kagura colocou as mãos na cintura, irritada.

- O que é que você quer? - perguntou Kagura, nervosa. - Não quero perder o meu tempo.

- Eu não quero mais continuar com essa aposta. - respondeu Rin, ofegando.

- Hum... Então está desistindo? - perguntou Kagura, com um sorriso falso.

- Sim, eu estou. - respondeu Rin. - O.k.? Falei tudo o que eu tinha para falar.

- Então você admite que eu sou a melhor? - perguntou Kagura.

- Não. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Você não conseguiu conquistar o Sesshy.

Rin começou a caminhar em direção ao refeitório, um pouco mais aliviada. Pelo menos tinha dito isso, e de um problema pelo menos ela já estava livre. Quando chegou no refeitório, pegou o seu lanche e sentou-se à mesa de seus amigos, animada.

No fim das aulas, Rin guardou o seu material e caminhou até a mesa de Kagome e Sango. Kohaku não havia ido a aula naquele dia, e Rin ficara um tanto preocupada. Mas ela não queria se preocupar com ele. Não mesmo.

- Então, vocês vão à minha festa, né? - perguntou Sango, animada.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- É, eu já comprei o seu presente! - respondeu Kagome, colocando sua mochila nas costas.

Sango sorriu. Então o grupo saiu da sala, e foram caminhando em direção ao portão, quando Rin parou, e avisou que iria ao banheiro. InuYasha, Miroku e Ayumi foram caminhando até o portão, já Kagome e Sango acompanharam Rin.

- Viram? O Sesshy não me pediu em namoro. - disse Rin, desanimada.

- Ah, ele deve estar só esperando o momento certo. - disse Sango, sentando na pia do banheiro.

- É verdade. - concordou Kagome. - Ele não parece ser do tipo que "brinca" com os sentimentos dos outros.

- Pode ser, mas mesmo assim... - respondeu Rin, triste. - Deve ter sido tudo um erro...

- Não diga isso, Rin! - disse Sango. - Ele vai te pedir em namoro, sim!

- É verdade! - completou Kagome, sorrindo. - A propósito, gostei do apelido que você deu para ele: Sesshy!

Rin riu. Então as três saíram do banheiro, e foram caminhando até o portão, quando alguém pegou no braço de Rin. A garota se virou para ver quem era, e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru. Mas o que mais a surpreendeu não foi isso. Foi o olhar que ele lhe lançara. Era um olhar diferente. Era um olhar que a deixara completamente apaixonada...

- Será que eu poderia falar com você? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Hã... Nós te esperamos no portão, tá Rin? - sugeriu Sango, puxando Kagome.

- O.k... - respondeu Rin, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

Quando as duas já estavam bem longe, Rin se virou para Sesshoumaru. Ela esperava para saber o que ele diria, com um sorriso bobo na cara, mas que ele achara lindo. Eles se encararam, e então Sesshoumaru começou, dizendo tudo o que tinha para lhe dizer.

- Rin, você quer namorar comigo? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, diretamente.

Rin achou que teria um enfarte no momento. Ela abria a boca e fechava, como no shopping, para responder o que ela mais queria, que era um "sim". Mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca, de tão contente que ela estava.

- Eu... Eu... - dizia Rin, com um sorriso no rosto. - Claro que quero!

Então Rin pulou nos braços de Sesshoumaru e o beijou. Ele retribuiu o beijo, e eles ficaram se beijando. Rin estava muito contente. A sensação, o prazer, era muito bom... Era bom estar apaixonada. Era bom beijar alguém que amava. Era bom amar.

- Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru! - disse Rin, sorrindo.

-... - ele não sabia o que dizer, mas queria dizer o mesmo. Só não sabia com quais palavras dizer aquilo.

Eles se beijaram mais um pouco. Porém, em um canto, Kagura observava a cena, com muito ódio. Ela se virou, e pensou consigo mesma.

- "Por que ela quis desistir da aposta se conseguiu conquistar o _meu_ Sesshoumaru?". - pensou Kagura, nervosa. - "Será que ela estava apaixonada por ele? Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim, não. Ah, se vai!".

Rin e Sesshoumaru foram caminhando até o portão, juntos. Quando chegaram, encontraram Kagome e Sango, rindo de alguma coisa. As duas olharam para eles, e sorriram, já imaginando o que teria acontecido, pelo sorriso bobo na cara de Rin.

- Eu vou para a minha casa, - disse Rin, se virando para o namorado. - Tchau!

- Tchau. - despediu-se Sesshoumaru, dando um selinho em Rin.

- Eu ligo para vocês. - disse Rin, enquanto caminhava em direção a sua casa.

Mal acabara sua tarefa, quando o telefone tocou. Rin atendeu, já sabendo quem seria, e sentou na sua poltrona, animada.

- Alô? - atendeu Rin.

- Pode ir contando tudo o que aconteceu! - mandou Kagome, autoritária.

- Isso mesmo! - concordou Sango, que também estava na linha.

- Calma, eu vou contar! - respondeu Rin, rindo.

- Garota, você quase nos matou de curiosidade! - comentou Kagome, deitada em sua cama.

- Bom, ele me pediu em namoro. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Eu aceitei, e então pulei nos braços dele e o beijei, e ele retribuiu! Ai, foi tão boooom!

- E aí? - perguntou Sango, comendo alguns biscoitos, na sala.

- Aí ficamos namorando um pouco... Garotas, ele beija tão bem! - respondeu Rin, enquanto todas riam.

- Que fofos! - disse Kagome, ligando a tv de seu quarto.

- Acho que na minha festa eu vou deixar vocês em um quarto sozinhos...! - brincou Sango, rindo.

- Sango! Nem pense em fazer isso! - reclamou Rin.

- Garotas, eu tenho que desligar. - disse Kagome, desligando a tv. - Preciso fazer um trabalho extra para não ficar de superação em inglês.

- Eu também, preciso ajudar a minha mãe. - disse Sango.

- Então tá... Tchau, amigas! - despediu-se Rin.

- Tchau! - despediram-se, em uníssono.

Rin tomou um bom banho, e colocou um roupão. Então foi até o seu armário, e tentou escolher com qual roupa iria, e qual pijama levaria. Depois de um bom tempo, optou por vestir uma saia jeans, e uma blusinha preta, com sandálias de salto alto, e levar seu pijama branco com corações rosas.

Guardou tudo o que precisava em uma pequena mochila, e se olhou no espelho novamente. É, não estava feia. Ela queria se arrumar mais, para ficar mais bonita para o seu namorado, mas ficou com medo de que ele percebesse, e decidiu ir assim mesmo.

Pegou o presente de Sango, e então saiu do quarto. Foi até o quarto de sua mãe, para ver se ela estava pronta, e ela passava um perfume.

- Já está pronta? - perguntou a mãe, fechando o perfume.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Vamos?

- Claro, espera só eu pegar a minha bolsa. - respondeu a mãe, enquanto deixava seu perfume na penteadeira.

A mãe pegou sua bolsa, e as duas desceram as escadas e entraram na garagem. A mãe abriu o carro, e ambas entraram. Então foram até a casa de Sango, enquanto conversavam. Rin percebeu que sua mãe estava um pouco preocupada, já que não conhecia os pais de Sango, mas a deixou tranqüila, explicando tudo sobre a amiga.

Quando chegaram, a mãe parou o carro em frente ao prédio, já que não tinha lugar para estacionar o carro.

- Qualquer coisa me ligue. - disse a mãe, quando gotas de chuva começaram a cair.

- Tá. Tchau. - despediu-se Rin, saindo do carro.

- Tchau. - disse a mãe.

Rin atravessou a rua correndo, e tocou a campainha, no portão. Demorou um pouco, mas logo uma voz bem suave atendeu.

- Quem deseja?

- Rin. - respondeu a garota, com frio.

- Um momento. - respondeu a voz.

Então o portão se destrancou, e Rin pode entrar. A garota entrou correndo, e foi para a parte coberta da casa, e tocou a campainha. Logo um mordomo atendeu a porta, e a deixou entrar.

- Seja bem-vinda. - disse o mordomo, abrindo a porta.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, entrando.

Rin caminhou até a sala, e encontrou Sango, Kagome, Miroku, InuYasha e Sesshoumaru. Ela cumprimentou todos com um "oi", e se dirigiu até Sango.

- Feliz aniversário! - disse Rin, lhe entregando o presente.

- Obrigada Rin! - agradeceu Sango, deixando o presente onde estavam os outros.

Rin foi até Sesshoumaru, e lhe cumprimentou com um selinho. Então ficou ao lado dele, conversando com os amigos. Todos conversavam animadamente, esperando Ayumi, e enquanto isso, a empregada servia alguns salgadinhos.

- Será que a Ayumi vai demorar? - perguntou Kagome, pegando um salgadinho.

- Eu não sei... - respondeu Sango, quando seu celular tocou. - Alô? Oi. Ah... Está bem, então. Ah, nem precisa! Beleza então. Melhore logo! Tchau, beijos.

- Quem era? - perguntou Miroku.

- A Ayumi. Ela disse que não vai vir porque está doente. - respondeu Sango. - Então, vamos nos divertir!

Todos foram para a sala de jantar, onde a mesa estava com doces, salgados e um bolo de chocolate. Cantaram parabéns, e começaram a comer. Todos se divertiam, riam, brincavam, faziam de tudo, e a sala de jantar ficara uma zona. Rin e Sesshoumaru se beijavam o tempo todo, e Kagome e Sango davam risinhos.

Mais tarde, Sango dividira tudo. Os garotos ficaram em um quarto, e as garotas em outro. Havia colchonete para todos, e no quarto das garotas, elas conversavam animadas, enquanto vestiam o pijama.

- Eu espero que o namoro de vocês, durem até o fim do mundo! - disse Kagome, sorrindo.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Rin, sorrindo.

- Vocês são feitos um para o outro! - completou Sango, animada.

Elas conversaram sobre tudo, e de madrugada, foram pegando sono, e acabaram dormindo. Aquela fora uma divertida noite, e todos também se divertiram muito...

_Continua..._

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim! Muito obrigada pelas reviews e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Domo! Hehe, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Finalmente o primeiro beijo aconteceu, hein? É, a Rin não contou para o Sesshy da aposta, mas pelo menos a desfez com a Kagura... Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Kagura Fan 17: **_Domo! Que bom que gostou do beijo! Fala sério, você que também é uma ficwriter, as cenas de beijos são as melhores, né? Hehe, pelo menos eu acho! Ah, a sua fic parece interessante, mas tipo, qual o casal principal para mim achar no fanfiction? Bjs_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Domo! Háhá, eu não gosto de te deixar na seca, não, eu gosto de deixar todo mundo! Brincadeirinha! Hehe, que bom que gostou da briga da Rin e da Kagura! Eu adoro escrever as cenas das brigas, mas as melhores são as do beijo! Aiii, o e-mail! Entra no MSN, até coloquei na minha mensagem pessoal: Entra no MSN Otaku Koorime! Hehe, ah, não sei como eu consegui postar ontem, tipo, eu postei normalmente. Bjs_

**Nat: **_Domo! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior e do beijo! Ai, é tão bom escrever as cenas de beijos... Hehe, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjs_


	12. Capítulo 12: A verdade é revelada

**Capítulo 12 - A verdade é revelada**

O fim de semana se passou rápido. Depois do aniversário, todos voltaram a sua rotina. A única coisa nova na rotina de Rin, foi que ela e Sesshoumaru se encontraram no parque, para namorarem um pouco. Era uma das cenas mais lindas entre ela e seu amado.

O dia tinha amanhecido nublado. Rin acordara com o toque do despertador, e o desligou, animada. Pela primeira vez na vida, queria ir a escola, para poder ver o seu amado. Ela vestiu o seu uniforme, pegou seu material, e foi caminhando até a escola.

Quando chegou na escola, foi andando em direção a sala. Enquanto caminhava pelo pátio, algo lhe chamou a atenção: havia um palco lá. Ela não sabia o por que, mas deixara quieto. Quando chegou na sua sala, encontrou Kagome, Sango, Ayumi, InuYasha e Miroku.

- Olá. - cumprimentou Rin, se aproximando dos amigos.

- Oi. - todos cumprimentaram.

- Rin, estão correndo boatos de que a Kagura vai anunciar alguma coisa ali naquele palco enorme no pátio. - comentou Kagome, se levantando da carteira.

- Ah meu Deus, isso não pode ser nada bom... - disse Rin, suspirando.

- Deve ser uma mentira, já que tudo o que ela fala é mentira. - disse InuYasha.

- É verdade. - concordou Miroku.

- Bom, seja o que for, eu não quero nem saber. - disse Sango, desanimada.

- Ah, eu quero! - discordou Ayumi. - Adoro fofocas!

Nesse momento, Kohaku entrou na sala, com a cabeça abaixada. Ele sentou na sua carteira, mas depois se levantou e se dirigiu até Rin, que estava conversando com os seus amigos, animada.

- Rin... Será que eu poderia falar com você? - perguntou Kohaku.

- Claro. - respondeu Rin.

Então Kohaku levou Rin até um canto vazio da sala. Rin já tinha idéia do que o amigo falaria, e ela até tinha ficado com um pouco de dó, já que ultimamente ele tinha lanchado e andando sozinho pelo colégio, sem ninguém.

- Você me desculpa? - perguntou Kohaku.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Eu te desculpo!

Kohaku abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou Rin. Eles se abraçaram, e quando se separaram, se encararam. Kohaku estava muito feliz, já que estava com muitas saudades das conversas, do jeito, da risada de Rin... Ela era especial para ele.

- Eu estava com saudades. - disse Kohaku.

- Eu também. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Olha, só não quero que aquilo se repita.

- Tudo bem. - disse Kohaku. - Eu soube que você e o Sesshoumaru estão namorando.

- Sim, nós estamos! - respondeu Rin, animada, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. - Falando nisso, eu vou lá falar com ele.

- O.k. - respondeu Kohaku, voltando para a sua carteira.

Rin caminhou até a sala de Sesshoumaru, tranqüila. Quando chegou, o viu conversando com alguns amigos, em um canto da sala. Depois viu algumas garotas suspirando por ele, e então teve uma idéia. Entrou na sala, passou pelas garotas, e se aproximou de Sesshoumaru.

- Oi! - cumprimentou Rin, sorrindo.

- Oi. - Sesshoumaru cumprimentou, dando um selinho nela.

Rin olhou de volta para as garotas. Elas estavam com a boca aberta. Rin sentiu vontade de rir, mas só sorriu. A garota trocou mais alguns beijos com Sesshoumaru, mas acabaram sendo interrompidos pelos próprios amigos de Sesshoumaru.

- Nada mal para uma humana, hein Sesshoumaru? - comentou um youkai, analisando Rin.

- É. Ela tem um corpo bem feito. - comentou um outro, sorrindo marotamente.

Rin corou. Então Sesshoumaru a segurou pela cintura, e eles trocaram mais alguns beijos. Os youkais saíram de lá, mas novamente os dois foram interrompidos, mas dessa vez foi por uma voz tremendamente irritando no alto-falante.

- Bom dia alunos! - disse a voz de Kagura. - Por favor, queiram se reunir no pátio, para uma notícia quente e novinha! Duvido que alguém vá odiá-la, menos a pessoa que não ganhou nada com isso!

- Nós vamos? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- Não custa nada ir. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- É. - disse Rin.

O casal saiu da sala, e foi caminhando até o pátio. Quando chegaram, encontraram o grupo de Rin, e se reuniram com eles. Kagura estava no centro do palco, toda sorridente, e ao seu lado, estava suas amigas patricinhas, inclusive Kikyou.

- Bom, o que eu tenho para dizer é muito importante. - disse Kagura, animada. - "Finalmente eu vou por o meu plano em prática!".

Ela admirou o público, mas pousou o olhar em um certo youkai. Rin, percebendo isso, beijou Sesshoumaru, mas Kagura ignorou, já que estava muito feliz, e logo, logo, aquilo acabaria de uma vez. Pelo menos de acordo com os seus planos.

- Então vamos lá! - disse ela, sorrindo. - Tudo começou um tempo atrás, quando eu ouvi a nossa querida rejeitada, Rin, conversando com uma aluna nova. O nome dela é Ayumi.

- "Quê? Do que ela está falando?". - pensou Rin, confusa.

- A conversa, era assim: "Aposta feita!", disse Ayumi. "Ótimo, eu vou conseguir conquistar o Sesshoumaru!", a nossa rejeitada Rin disse. "É, se você conseguir conquistar ele, você poderá ser popular", Ayumi disse. - disse Kagura. - Eu não agüentei mais, saí de lá correndo. Eu não contei nada para todos, porque achei que ela não ia conseguir conquistar o Sesshoumaru, mas como ela conseguiu, ela está BRINCANDO COM OS SENTIMENTOS DELE!

Todos olharam para Rin, que observou a injustiça. Ela olhou indignada, e olhou para Sesshoumaru, que olhava fixamente para Kagura.

- ISSO É MENTIRA! - gritou Rin, correndo até o palco.

Rin empurrou Kagura e pegou o microfone. Ela ajeitou o microfone, e então começou a falar o mais rápido possível, da injustiça que Kagura cometera com ela.

- Não é verdade! - disse Rin. - Tudo começou, quando a Kagome fez uma aposta com nós duas: quem conquistasse o Sesshoumaru primeiro, seria a melhor! Mas com o longo do tempo, eu me apaixonei por ele! Eu até desisti da aposta!

- Mentirosa! - disse Kagura a empurrando e tomando posse do microfone. - Todo mundo sabe que a Kagome é amiga dela, e vai concordar com tudo o que ela disser! Já a Ayumi não é a minha amiga! Ayumi, venha aqui: fale a verdade!

Ayumi subiu até o palco, e Rin olhava indignada. Ayumi lançou um olhar de pena para Rin, e então pegou o microfone que Kagura a entregou. Kagura deu um sorriso cínico para Rin, que sentia que ia chorar a qualquer momento se não saísse daquele lugar.

- Tudo o que a Kagura disse é verdade. - concordou Ayumi. - A Rin é muito falsa. Ela fez essa aposta comigo, porque eu era popular, e ela queria uma chance de ser.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru. Ele a encarou friamente e depois saiu do pátio. Kagura aproveitou e foi correndo atrás dele. Rin encarou Ayumi, que apenas sorriu falsamente, e depois desceu do palco. Rin olhou para a multidão a sua frente.

- Cai fora! - alguém gritou.

Isso incentivou os outros, que começaram a vaiá-la, e mandaram que ela saísse dali. Rin deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto, e saiu correndo dali. Ela saiu do colégio, e foi correndo em qualquer direção. Ela não queria ver ninguém, não queria falar com ninguém, não queria saber de ninguém.

A garota acabou indo até uma praça, e sentou em um banco, chorando. Ela juntou as pernas ao corpo, e abaixou a cabeça. Isso nunca lhe acontecera antes, e ela estava realmente mal. Ela precisava de alguém que a apoiasse naquele momento, que te desse força...

É. Ela tinha perdido Sesshoumaru para sempre. Mesmo que ele não acreditasse na mentira de Kagura, ela tinha confessado que havia feito uma aposta para ver quem era melhor, e de certa maneira ela tinha brincado com os sentimentos do youkai.

- Rin? - ela escutou a voz de Kagome a chamar.

Ela levantou a cabeça, e viu seu grupo lá. Todos a encaravam, um pouco solidários. Rin sorriu ao vê-los, e abraçou o grupo inteiro, chorando. Era do que ela mais precisava no momento: a bela amizade, que conseguira.

- Rin, foi tudo a minha culpa... Se eu não tivesse feito essa aposta, isso nunca teria acontecido. - se culpou Kagome.

- Não foi nada tua culpa! Eu não deveria ter feito essa aposta! - disse Rin, se lamentando.

- Garotas, parem com isso! - disse Miroku. - Não foi culpa de ninguém! Foi culpa da Kagura!

- É verdade! - concordou InuYasha. - A Kagura acha que pode fazer tudo, apenas porque é popular! Alguém deveria dar uma lição nela!

- É, né? - perguntou Sango. - Tipo dar umas porradas nela, como a Rin sempre faz.

- Ou então esfaquear ela... - disse Kagome inocente, quando todos olharam para ela.

- Não... muito pouco. Deveríamos é pegar uma estaca e cravar no peito dela. Depois tiramos e cravamos de novo. - disse Rin sorrindo.

- Bem, sabemos que temos aulas, mas vamos faltar para ficar com a nossa amiga Rin! - disse Kagome abraçando a amiga.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Rin sorrindo.

- E para começar, vamos... no shopping! - disse Sango.

- Cof, cof! - tossiu Miroku, disfarçadamente. - Hã... Eu não vou levar as compras de ninguém.

- Deixa de ser bobo! - disse Sango. - Não trouxemos dinheiro.

- Ufa! - disse Miroku aliviado.

Então todos foram caminhando em direção ao shopping. Rin se sentia bem melhor. Pouco se importava para as aulas. O que importava, é que estava com seus amigos, que gostavam dela, e que lhe davam o maior apoio de que precisava. Era tudo o que ela queria.

- Sesshoumaru! - gritou Kagura, correndo na direção do youkai.

Sesshoumaru continuou andando, ignorando Kagura. Passava por um corredor um pouco vazio, já que as aulas já tinham acabado. Não queria falar com Kagura. Na verdade não estava afim de falar com ninguém. Queria ficar sozinho, na dele.

- Sesshoumaru! - disse Kagura, o alcançando.

- Que é? - perguntou Sesshoumaru friamente.

- Olha, me desculpe, mas eu tive que contar a verdade. - respondeu Kagura, fingindo estar triste.

- Humpf. - Sesshoumaru resmungou.

- Bom... sabe... Eu pensei que você precisasse de um apoio... E por isso eu vim... - dizia Kagura, quando foi interrompida.

- _Eu não preciso de seu apoio. - _disse Sesshoumaru o mais frio possível, fazendo Kagura estremecer. - _Se quer saber a verdade, eu não acredito em você. Acredito na versão da Rin. Você não vale nada Kagura!_

Sesshoumaru saiu do corredor nervoso. Kagura ficara indignada com as palavras do youkai, e apenas abrira a boca.

- Pelo menos ele e a idiota terminaram. - disse Kagura para si mesma, cruzando os braços.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim! Quero agradecer as pessoas que comentam aqui, e as que também não comentam mais que estão lendo a fic (se é que tem alguém, né? Mas tudo bem)._

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? É, a Rin felizmente desistiu da aposta, mas infelizmente não contou para o Sesshoumaru, e a Kagura acabou inventando uma mentira pior ainda, se bem que o Sesshy acredita na versão da Rin, né? Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Bom, a Kagura acabou contando uma versão pior ainda pro Sesshy... Ah, eu amei a surpresa, viu? Ainda mais porque além se ser simplesmente perfeita, ela é dedicada a mim! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Ah, a minha próxima fic se chama Amor Policial, e já dá para saber mais ou menos como vai ser, né? Bjs_

**Nanda Menezes: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic e está ficando viciada nela! Hehe, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Kagura Fan 17: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Eu não sei se o meu MSN vai aparecer aqui, mas é (o u p a t arrroba h o t m a i l . c o m) O e-mail é se o espaço, ok? É, a Kagura já pôs o plano dela em ação só para atrapalhar o Sesshy e a Rin! Se o meu e-mail não aparecer, me passa o seu, que eu te add, ok? Bjs_


	13. Capítulo 13: Pondo o plano em ação

**Capítulo 13 - Pondo o plano em ação**

¨¨¨

O grupo de Rin conversava em uma mesa do shopping, na lanchonete, enquanto almoçavam. Miroku era o único que trouxera dinheiro, e por gentileza, pagou a todos. Rin se sentia feliz ao lado dos amigos, mas mesmo assim, um enorme vazio havia dentro de si, fazendo-a de alguma forma, ficar triste.

- Chega! Eu não agüento mais! - gritou Kagome, batendo com força sua lata de Coca-Cola na mesa. - Não dá para ver a Rin triste desse jeito!

- Concordo! - disse Sango. - Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

- Gente, é impossível fazer alguma coisa. O Sesshy deve estar me odiando agora. - disse Rin, desanimada. - Mas eu agradeço pelo ajuda.

- Nada disso! - disse Kagome, animada. - Eu tenho um plano em mente!

- Qual? - perguntaram InuYasha e Miroku em uníssono.

- Bom... Eu não vou dizer agora. Preciso pensar melhor nele. Mas eu tenho uma idéia... - disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Ahh, fala! - pediu Sango. - Somos seus amigos!

- Está bem! - respondeu Kagome. - Eu digo. É o seguinte...

- Uau! O plano é ótimo! - disse Sango, sorrindo. - Vamos por em prática amanhã!

- Isso aí! - disse Kagome.

- Gente, eu acho que isso não vai dar certo... - disse Rin, receosa.

- Ânimo garota! - disse Kagome, sorrindo. - Vai dar tudo certo. A Kagura não armou contra você? Pois armaremos contra ela. Se ela quer guerra, ela vai ter.

- Concordo plenamente com a Kagome! - disse Sango, sorrindo. - Bom... Vamos ficar aqui no shopping? Está tão bom...

- Por mim tudo bem. - disse InuYasha.

- Por mim também. - disseram Miroku e Kohaku.

- O.k. - disse Rin.

- Nem precisa perguntar, né? - disse Kagome, sorrindo.

A tarde foi muito gostosa. Ambos se divertiram muito. Passearam, babaram (pelas vitrines), foi uma tarde bem boa. No fim dela, cada um voltou para a sua casa. Rin voltou junto com Kohaku, e depois se despediram. Para Rin, a segunda coisa mais importante para ela eram os seus amigos. Já que a primeira era Sesshoumaru...

Entrou na sua casa e subiu para o seu quarto. Entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho quente, relaxando. Depois vestiu seu pijama e ligou o computador. Quando entrou na sua caixa de e-mail, viu que tinha um e-mail de Kagura. A própria.

**De: Kagura Rin então? Gostou da surpresa de hoje? Háhá, o colégio inteiro está te odiando agora! Inclusive o Sesshoumaru. Agora ele é só meu. SÓ MEU!**

- Mas que garota desesperada. - disse Rin para si mesma, excluindo o e-mail.

O dia tinha amanhecido belo. Rin acordara atrasada, e se lembrou de um tempo atrás, que se atrasava todo dia. Mas ela não estava com vontade de ir para a escola. Não estava com vontade de encarar todos os alunos lhe olhando e cochichando dela. Não estava com vontade de aturar as populares. Não estava com vontade de viver. Só estava com vontade de ver Sesshoumaru...

Foi correndo para a escola, já que teria que fazer uma coisa urgente antes. Essa era a única coisa que lhe animara para ir a escola, mas também iria de qualquer jeito, já que ela aprendera que não deve fugir dos problemas, e sim enfrentá-los.

Quando chegou, foi correndo até a sua sala. Ela ia entrar, mas acabou sendo barrada pela professora de química, que não permitiu que esta entrasse. Então Rin foi caminhando lentamente até a biblioteca, pensando na vida...

Entrou, e deixou o material em uma mesa, pegando apenas um pequeno objeto, para que quando precisasse, já estivesse prevenida. A garota foi até uma prateleira, para procurar algum livro, quando esbarrou com Kagura, que a xingou. Há, era muita sorte.

- Sua vaca! - disse Kagura. - Me deu um susto!

- Escuta aqui! - disse Rin, nervosa. - Eu quero saber por que você fez aquilo! Por que você mentiu dizendo que eu havia feito essa aposta com a Ayumi para ser popular! Me diga!

- Oras, e não é simples? - perguntou Kagura, ao perceber que não havia ninguém por perto. - Eu menti porque queria te ferrar!

- Você sabia muito bem que eu tinha feito a aposta para saber quem era a melhor! - disse Rin, animada. - E você ainda teve a coragem de mentir!

- Lógico. Eu sou uma popular. - respondeu Kagura. - E eu amo o Sesshoumaru.

- Ama o Sesshoumaru nada! Quem o ama sou eu! - respondeu Rin. - Eu sei que fiz errado ao fazer essa aposta, mas eu _realmente_ acabei me apaixonando por ele!

- Ah, sério? - perguntou Kagura. - Eu sei disso. Percebi o jeito como você olhava para ele. Por isso eu quis te ferrar.

- Espera aí... Você disse que sabia que eu estava arrependida, e que amava o Sesshy desde o começo? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- Sim. - respondeu Kagura.

- Pois quem está ferrada é você garota. - disse Rin, se virando e voltando para a sua mesa.

- "O que ela quis dizer com isso?". - pensou Kagura. - "Ah, deve ser uma bobagem".

Quando o sinal tocou, Rin saiu correndo da biblioteca e voltou para a sua sala. Ela entrou toda sorridente, e todos começaram a cochichar dela. Ela não estava nem aí, já que Kagura estava em suas mãos, mesmo que não soubesse. Rin foi até os seus amigos, e disse:

- A Kagura está ferrada no intervalo. - disse Rin, passando direto por eles, e depois sentando em sua carteira.

- Você conseguiu? - perguntou Kagome do outro lado da sala.

Rin apenas fez um sim com a cabeça, e então voltou sua concentração na aula. É... Dessa vez Sesshoumaru saberia quem estava mentindo... E quem sabe eles até pudessem reatar...? Era o que Rin mais queria naquele momento, mas ela sabia que seria muito difícil.

Quando o sinal para o intervalo tocou, Rin saiu correndo em disparada da sala, e subiu até o último andar, que era onde ficava a sala da rádio do colégio. Ela bateu na porta, e uma garota mais velha atendeu. Ela era do segundo ano, e era bem legal.

- Será que você poderia dar um espacinho aí? É urgente. - disse Rin, sorrindo.

- Vai dar confusão? - perguntou a garota.

- Vai! - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- Pode entrar amiga! - convidou a garota sorrindo.

Rin entrou animada. Ela pegou um gravador do bolso de sua saia, e então mexeu no rádio, e colocou a fita no tocador, mas ela deixou pausada. Então colocou o microfone, e começou a anunciar tudo o que todos iriam ouvir dali a alguns momentos... E como Kagura estaria ferrada.

- Bom dia alunos! - cumprimentou Rin sorrindo. - Quem fala aqui é a Rin. Eu sei que metade da escola me odeia por causa da mentira da Kagura, mas agora eu vou revelar quem é que estava quieta desde o começo, e vocês vão todos se arrependerem de terem me culpado! Aí vai uma gravação que eu fiz hoje mesmo, na biblioteca!

Então Rin clicou em Play. E aí a gravação começou a tocar...

"- Sua vaca! - disse Kagura. - Me deu um susto!

- Escuta aqui! - disse Rin, nervosa. - Eu quero saber por que você fez aquilo! Por que você mentiu dizendo que eu havia feito essa aposta com a Ayumi para ser popular! Me diga!

- Oras, e não é simples? - perguntou Kagura, ao perceber que não havia ninguém por perto. - Eu menti porque queria te ferrar!

- Você sabia muito bem que eu tinha feito a aposta para saber quem era a melhor! - disse Rin, animada. - E você ainda teve a coragem de mentir!

- Lógico. Eu sou uma popular. - respondeu Kagura. - E eu amo o Sesshoumaru.

- Ama o Sesshoumaru nada! Quem o ama sou eu! - respondeu Rin. - Eu sei que fiz errado ao fazer essa aposta, mas eu _realmente_ acabei me apaixonando por ele!

- Ah, sério? - perguntou Kagura. - Eu sei disso. Percebi o jeito como você olhava para ele. Por isso eu quis te ferrar.

- Espera aí... Você disse que sabia que eu estava arrependida, e que amava o Sesshy desde o começo? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- Sim. - respondeu Kagura.

- Pois quem está ferrada é você garota."

Rin desligou o tocador. Sorriu vitoriosa, e então ligou o microfone novamente. Preparou a voz, e então começou a falar, quase não agüentando, ela ia rir daqui a pouco.

- E então? O que acham disso? - perguntou Rin. - Só espero que agora não me culpem mais!

Rin desligou o microfone, e agradeceu a garota por ter deixado-a falar. Então saiu da sala, com o gravador, e caminhou até o refeitório. Quando chegou e entrou, todos começaram a aplaudir. Rin sorriu, corada, e então sentou na sua mesa, animada.

- Como fui? - perguntou Rin.

- Garota! Foi ótima! - respondeu Kagome.

- Pelo jeito o nosso plano deu certo! - disse Sango, animada.

O plano era esse. Que Rin gravasse uma conversa com Kagura, e revelasse a verdade, de quem estava certa, e quem não estava. Mas a sorte de Rin, foi que ela encontra Kagura matando aula na biblioteca, e como ela levava consigo um gravador, pode pegar as provas.

- Viu, agora quero ver só a escola inteira odiando a Kagura! - disse Kagome, sorrindo.

- Isso aí! - disse Sango.

- Pois é... E o Sesshy? Onde ele está? - perguntou Rin.

- Não, sei. - respondeu Kagome.

Rin estava realmente contente. Pelo menos a escola inteira não estava mais contra ela, mas o que ela mais queria era que Sesshoumaru tivesse ouvido aquilo. A sua esperança, era de que eles voltassem a namorar, e assim, voltarem a ser como antes...

_Continua..._

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim! Bom, o que acharam do capítulo? Bjs_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oi! Sim, eu estou bem, e você? Pois é, ontem finalmente nos falamos por MSN! Ah, eu amei a sua surpresa, viu? Ainda tem muitas surpresas? Que bom! Ah sim, eu amei quando o Sesshyzinho me chamou de Cinderela! Vou me imaginar lá! Ele ficou muito fofo convencido! Espera aí. De topera pulou para rata topera? Essa foi boa! Ah tá, você ainda está se desenhando. Eu espero! É, o Sesshy acreditou na Rin! Felizmente, né? Bjs_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oi! É, realmente coitada da Rin, pelo menos ela tem o apoio dos amigos! Ainda o Sesshy acreditou nela, ela é que não sabe disso! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Hehe, tá morrendo de raiva da Kagura? Para falar a verdade eu sinto raiva dela toda hora que ela aparece no anime e no mangá, não só nas minhas fics! Bjs_

**Lulux: **_Oie! Que bom que acha a minha fic show! Fico feliz! Hehe, é o Sesshy acreditou na Rin, mas ela ainda não sabe disso! Um final bem feio para a Kikyou? Para a Kagura também, né? Concorda? Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_


	14. Capítulo 14: Encontrando com Sesshoumaru

**Capítulo 14 - Encontrando com Sesshoumaru**

- Rin... eu lamento dizer... mas o Sesshoumaru não veio hoje. - disse InuYasha, para a decepção da garota.

- Como é? - perguntou Rin, ficando preocupada. - Por quê?

- Porque ele foi jogar com o time da escola. - respondeu InuYasha. - Mas amanhã ele volta.

- Amanhã? Mas eu coloquei a gravação hoje! - disse Rin, indignada.

- Calma Rin. - disse Miroku. - Amanhã a escola inteira vai estar comentando o acontecimento.

- Isso não basta! - disse Rin, quase chorando. - Ele tem que ver as provas!

- Já sei! - disse Sango, tendo uma idéia. - Simples, manda essa fita que você gravou para ele.

- Não. O InuYasha vai entregar para ele quando voltar. - disse Rin, entregando a fita para InuYasha.

- Eu? - perguntou InuYasha, confuso.

- Sim. - respondeu Kagome. - Vamos ajudar a Rin!

Rin sorriu. Era bom contar com os amigos. De repente, um aluno se levantou da mesa e subiu em cima desta, e começou a gritar lá de cima. O refeitório inteiro olhou para ele, para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo.

- PESSOAL! A VACA DA KAGURA NOS ENGANOU! VAMOS FUDER ELA! - gritou ele, para a surpresa e alegria de Rin.

Então começaram a tacar comida na Kagura. Todos começaram a jogar tudo quando é coisa, até lata de refrigerante, que por sorte, Kagura desviou. Apenas Kikyou ficara ao lado dela, para ajudá-la. A cena mais cômica, foi quando Rin pegou uma torta de amendoim e se aproximou de Kagura, então enfiou na cara dela, e todos começaram a rir.

- Sua idiota! Olha o que você fez! - gritou Kagura.

- Ah, você ficou mais bonita assim! - respondeu Rin sorrindo.

Logo uma guerra de comida se iniciou, e comidas voavam para lá e para cá. O grupo de Rin saiu de fininho do refeitório, e ficaram em um corredor, esperando o sinal tocar. Kagome observou da pequena janela que ficava na porta do refeitório, e viu que Kagura só levava comida na cara, e começou a rir.

Quando o sinal tocou, Rin viu a diretora se aproximando. Ela fechou os olhos, já esperando o que viria. Provavelmente as cozinheiras haviam avisado o que estava acontecendo. A diretora se aproximou, e o grupo olhou para ela, com medo.

- TODOS! PARA O GINÁSIO! - gritou a diretora.

Então ela entrou no refeitório, e levou uma tortada na cara. O grupo de Rin saiu correndo para o ginásio, antes que algo pior acontecesse. Sorte que esse recreio era apenas do primeiro ao terceiro ano, e coube todos no ginásio.

- Muito bem. Vocês fizeram muito bem. - disse a diretora. - Eu não quero saber quem começou, porque todos estavam fazendo essa guerra de comida idiota! Portanto a culpa é de todos! Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: vocês todos estão suspensos por hoje!

Todos os alunos foram saindo do ginásio, quietos. O grupo de Rin saiu do ginásio, pegou o material e caminhou para fora da escola, no portão. Quando chegaram, pararam e ficaram conversando um pouco.

- Vocês não querem ir almoçar na minha casa? - perguntou InuYasha. - Assim, a Rin pode entregar pessoalmente a fita para o Sesshoumaru.

- Ótima idéia! - disse Kagome. - Vamos todos!

Depois de almoçarem, todos subiram para o quarto de InuYasha, que era enorme. Rin já havia pegado a sua fita de volta, e só estava esperando Sesshoumaru chegar. Ela queria muito falar com Sesshoumaru, e mal esperava a hora chegar.

- O Sesshoumaru chegou. - disse InuYasha, ao sentir o cheiro do irmão.

Após a fala de InuYasha, o coração de Rin deu um salto. A hora chegara. Ela finalmente poderia falar com Sesshoumaru. Rin pegou o seu gravador e saiu correndo do quarto de InuYasha, e desceu as escadas, então foi no hall, a procura do amado.

E o viu. Estava perfeito. Lindo como sempre. Ao vê-la, ele apenas a encarou. Sabia que ela estava lá, porque sentira o seu cheiro. Só não sabia o que ela estava fazendo ali... Eles se encararam por um momento. Foram se aproximando lentamente. Rin sentiu vontade de beijar aqueles maravilhosos lábios, como fizera dias atrás. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e demonstrar todo o seu amor...

Sesshoumaru sentiu vontade de pegá-la e encostá-la na parede, e depois beijá-la, de uma maneira ardente. E recuperar todo o tempo perdido. Mas não faria aquilo. Porque ela havia feito uma aposta idiota, apenas para ser melhor do que Kagura. Outra que não valia nada. Mas que ele sentiu vontade de beijá-la, isso sentiu...

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, quando os dois já estavam bem próximos um do outro.

- Eu... vim junto com o InuYasha e o grupo... - respondeu Rin, corando.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada, apenas tentou passar para subir as escadas, mas Rin o barrou, com as mãos. Com o toque dela, a vontade de beijá-la cresceu ainda mais. O mesmo aconteceu com Rin. Eles faziam um enorme sacrifício para não beijar um ao outro.

- Espere. - disse Rin, pegando o gravador.

- O que quer? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Ouça. Por favor! - respondeu Rin, lhe estendendo o gravador.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- A prova de que Kagura estava errada. - respondeu Rin.

- Eu sei que ela mentiu. - disse Sesshoumaru, pegando o gravador.

- S-sabe? - perguntou Rin, assustada.

- Você acha que eu acreditei em uma palavra que ela disse? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, encarando a garota.

- Eu... Eu... - dizia Rin, sem saber o que dizer.

- Vamos ao meu quarto. - disse Sesshoumaru, subindo as escadas.

Rin subiu atrás dele, vermelha. Eles entraram no quarto de Sesshoumaru, e então o youkai sentou em sua cama, já Rin ficou em pé. Ele a encarou, com o gravador nas mãos, e Rin sentia seu rosto ficar vermelho cada vez mais...

- Pode sentar aqui. - disse Sesshoumaru, apontando para o seu lado com o olhar.

Rin sentou ao lado dele. Então o youkai clicou em play. E a gravação começou a tocar...

- Ai meu Deus! - disse Kagome, curiosa. - O que será que está acontecendo no quarto?

Eles ouviram os passos de Sesshoumaru e Rin entrando no quarto do youkai, por isso sabiam que eles estavam trancados no quarto. Todos estavam morrendo de curiosidade, e mal agüentavam ficar no quarto de InuYasha.

- Calma, Kagome! - pediu Sango, também curiosa. - Depois a Rin faz um relatório contando tudo o que aconteceu!

- Mas eu não vou agüentar! - gritou Kagome, desesperada.

- Esperem. - disse Miroku, calmamente.

O garoto se levantou, e então andou até a parede. Encostou o ouvido lá, e tentou ouvir a conversa de Rin e Sesshoumaru, mas não conseguiu ouvir nada. Então todos o olharam, para saber se ele conseguia ouvir ou não.

- Não. - respondeu ele, para a decepção de todos.

Então todos voltaram a ficar curiosos. Nada poderiam fazer, né?

A gravação terminou. Rin olhou apreensiva para ele, achando que teria um enfarte, se ele não falasse logo.

- E então...? - perguntou a garota, com a voz trêmula.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? Nossa, eu queria agradecer pelas reviews! Fico muito contente com elas! Bjs_

**Ark Andrews: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Hehe, que bom que está gostando da fic! Ai, ai, eu amei escrever a Rin dando uma tortada na cara da Kagura! Espero que tenha gostado! Bom, a fic termina no próximo capítulo! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Bjs_

**Kagura Fan 17: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Você ficou com dó da Kagura no capítulo anterior? Nesse capítulo eu acho que tava morrendo de raiva da Kagura quando eu escrevi ele, né? Já que a Kagura levou uma tortada na cara da Rin! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Gabriela: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Agradeço pela review! Pois é, eu transformei a Kagura em um monstro! É, infelizmente o Sesshy não apareceu no capítulo anterior, mas felizmente apareceu nesse! Hehe, escola digamos... um pouco... relaxada a da Rin. Ah, na minha escola tem tanta gente besta, também... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Pois é, a Kagura se ferrou, ainda mais nesse capítulo, né? Eu amei escrever a cena dela levando a tortada na cara! Os pombinhos ou se resolverão ou não se resolverão no próximo capítulo, que é o último! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Bjs_

**Lulux: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que concorda comigo! Nesse capítulo a Kagura não levou uns tomates podres na cara, mas uma tortada da Rin! E olha, a fic já está pronta faz tempo, então eu não copiei a sua idéia, tá? Antes que você fique achando que eu sou uma copiona... Sim, eu estou escrevendo mais uma da Rin e do Sesshy! E vou postar quando ela ficar pronta! Se quiser mais informações sobre ela, é só pedir! Ah, eu nunca vi Fruits Basket, mas já ouvi falar! Bjs_

**Larry Wolf: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Hehe, você gostou da idéia do gravador? Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjs_


	15. Capítulo 15: O destino do casal

**Capítulo 15 - O destino** **do casal**

- Isso prova que o que eu pensei está certo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, entregando o gravador para Rin.

- É... - disse Rin, pegando o gravador, e se levantando. - "Ele não vai querer reatar comigo. Como eu fui burra em pensar que ele iria!".

- Rin... - chamou Sesshoumaru, se levantando também.

- Hã? - respondeu Rin, encarando o youkai.

- Por que você fez aquela aposta? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Eu estava com raiva naquela hora. - respondeu Rin, abaixando os olhos. - Eu estava com raiva da Kagura e da Kikyou, e eu não pensei antes, eu simplesmente aceitei.

- E você realmente se apaixonou por mim? Ou era mentira? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, querendo chegar ao ponto da questão.

- Eu me apaixonei por você! - respondeu Rin, agora encarando os olhos dourados do youkai. - Quando eu fiz a aposta, eu não contava que você fosse assim... Tão especial para mim. Eu achava que todos os populares eram iguais! Mas eu percebi que não foi você que quis ser popular, e sim os outros!

- Você está falando a verdade? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, com um meio sorriso.

- Claro! - respondeu Rin, na expectativa.

Então Sesshoumaru pegou no queixo de Rin. Eles já estavam bem próximos um do outro, e o youkai não precisou puxar a garota pela cintura. Os lábios foram se aproximando, e se tocaram em um beijo doce e sereno. Rin sentiu uma enorme felicidade tomar conta de si, e aos poucos, o beijo foi ficando mais ousado.

Rin desejara que o tempo parasse naquele instante, para recuperar o tempo perdido, e beijasse Sesshoumaru com todo o seu amor. Mas infelizmente o tempo não pára. De qualquer maneira, Rin estava feliz, de ter conseguido seu amor de volta. Isso já bastava.

Quando se separaram por falta de ar, se encararam. Rin não deixou de emitir um enorme sorriso, e então pulou em seus braços e o beijou, com todo o amor, carinho e ternura que tinha. Ela tinha que aproveitar aquele belo momento.

- Eu não agüento mais! - disse Kagome se levantando. - Eu preciso ir lá ver o que está acontecendo!

A garota se levantou e saiu do quarto de InuYasha. O grupo foi atrás, já que também não estavam mais agüentando de curiosidade. Kagome bateu na porta do quarto, interrompendo o beijo do casal, e como eles ignoraram e voltaram a se beijar, Kagome deu um chute na porta, abrindo esta.

- Aiii! Desculpa! - pediu Kagome, ao ver o que estava rolando. - Eu não sabia...

Rin riu da amiga. Mas então voltou a beijar o amado, alegre. Depois de uns beijos trocados, eles se separaram um pouco. Então se uniram ao grupo, para ver o que estava rolando na conversa entre si.

- Será que vocês não querem pousar aqui hoje? - perguntou InuYasha. - Daí amanhã de manhã vocês pegam o material de vocês.

Todos concordaram. Eles alugaram um filme para ver de tarde, mas Rin nem prestava muita atenção, apenas trocava deliciosos beijos com Sesshoumaru. A tarde fora muito boa, e de noite, Rin deitou-se na mesma cama que Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru... - chamou Rin, quando as luzes se apagaram, e estavam apenas os dois no quarto de Sesshoumaru.

- Hm? - o youkai perguntou, colocando o braço em volta do corpo de Rin.

- Você promete que nunca vai me deixar? - perguntou Rin, abraçando o amado.

- Prometo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Eu te amo. - disse Rin.

- Eu também. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. Os dois trocaram mais um beijo, e depois adormeceram, um abraçado ao outro.

Rin acordou com o toque do despertador de Sesshoumaru. A garota se espreguiçou e se levantou, junto com o amado. Então, ela entrou no banheiro, se arrumou, mas não passou maquiagem nem nada, já que a maquiagem estava na sua bolsa. Ela saiu do banheiro, e deu um beijo em Sesshoumaru.

- Rin, será que eu poderia falar com você? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Claro! - respondeu Rin sorrindo. - O quê?

- Eu não disse isso... Mas eu sempre gostei de você. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin, confusa. - Do que você está falando?

- Eu sempre gostei de você. Mas... - dizia Sesshoumaru, pensando na melhor maneira de dizer.

- Mas...? - perguntou Rin.

- Eu gostava de você como antes. Quando você era uma simples garota, e não usava esse monte de maquiagem. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Você está brincando? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- Não. - respondeu o youkai.

- Cara, tudo o que eu mais queria, era voltar a ser como era antes! - disse Rin o abraçando e depois o beijando.

Depois de se arrumarem, Sesshoumaru levou Rin até a casa dela, para que essa arrumasse o material, e juntos fossem para a escola. Depois disso, os dois foram caminhando lentamente até a escola, trocando beijos, junto com InuYasha e Kagome, que se entenderam, e Sango e Miroku, que também estavam juntos. Já Kohaku ficara sozinho...

Ao chegar na escola, eles ficaram no pátio, todos namorando. Conversaram também, mas algo chamou a atenção de todos. Kagura e Kikyou entravam na escola. As duas pararam em frente ao grupo, e então esperaram eles perceberem a presença delas.

- Queremos acertar as contas! - disse Kagura. – "Pelo jeito todo o plano que eu bolei não deu certo... Eu tinha chamado a Ayumi e o Ginzou para estudarem aqui no colégio, para que atrapalhassem a aposta, e a Rin perdesse. E o Ginzou tinha que ter conquistado a Rin! Mas que droga!".

- Que contas? - perguntou Rin. - Vocês querem levar mais porradas?

- Quem vai levar umas porradas aqui é você! - respondeu Kagura.

As duas ficaram uma em frente da outra, assim como Kagome e Kikyou também ficaram. Elas iam começar a trocar tapas, porém a maioria dos alunos que estavam no pátio vira o que estava pegando, então se aproximara de lá.

- Saia daqui Kagura! - gritou alguém.

- É, você não é mais popular! - gritou outra pessoa.

- Fora! Fora! - gritou uma garota.

- Mas do que estão falando? Eu sou a garota mais popular do colégio! - respondeu Kagura, indignada.

- Você é uma mentirosa, isso sim! - gritou uma pessoa do fundo.

- Não sou não! - respondeu Kagura. - Sesshoumaru!

- Humpf. - resmungou Sesshoumaru.

- Saia daqui! O Sesshy é o meu namorado! - gritou Rin, se irritando.

- E o InuYasha o meu! - disse Kagome.

- InuYasha! Eu achei que gostasse de mim... - disse Kikyou.

- Huh, eu não gostaria de alguém assim como você Kikyou. - respondeu InuYasha.

Logo mais um bando de gente se reuniu em volta deles. Rin sorriu vitoriosa, e então todos que estavam presentes lá começaram a xingar Kagura, todos ao mesmo tempo, e a garota apenas ficava indignada.

- Vocês não se lembram? Me idolatravam! - disse Kagura, prestes a chorar.

- Você é uma bruxa! - alguém gritou.

- Sai daqui sua baixa! - outro gritou.

- FORA! FORA! FORA! - começou alguém.

Logo todos estavam gritando "Fora!", e Kagura começou a chorar. Rin ficou com um pouco de pena dela, mas ela merecia. Ninguém mandou ela ser tão mentirosa e falsa ao mesmo tempo, não? A garota tapou os ouvidos para não escutar mais nada, e caiu no chão.

- Por que fazem isso comigo? - perguntou Kagura. - Eu sou inocente!

Então começaram a tacar bolinhas de papel em cima da garota, e Rin começou a gargalhar com a situação. Kikyou também começara a ser humilhada, junto com Kagura. Kagura e Kikyou decidiram sair correndo, porém, quando tentaram, começaram a puxar o cabelo delas.

- Sabe, eu até estou com dó delas. - comentou Rin com Kagome e Sango.

- Que nada! Bem feito! - respondeu Kagome satisfeita.

- É... Depois de tudo o que elas aprontaram... - disse Sango.

- Bom, eu acho que depois disso, elas nem vão mais voltar nesse colégio. - disse Rin, rindo.

- Espero. - disse Kagome contente.

- É, assim param de encher o saco. - concordou Sango.

- Ai... Espero realmente que elas nunca mais voltem aqui para roubarem os nossos namorados! - disse Rin sorrindo.

- Ah, mas se voltarem eu simplesmente acabo com a raça delas! - disse Kagome, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu ajudo! - disse Sango.

Então as três riram, contentes. Rin trocou mais alguns deliciosos beijos com Sesshoumaru, antes que o sinal batesse. Kagura e Kikyou conseguiram fugir da escola, e dos alunos, e quando o sinal tocou, Rin subiu para as aulas, junto com os amigos e o namorado...

E até onde o relacionamento de Rin e Sesshoumaru vai? Isso só eles sabem...

**Fim**

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu espero que sim! Bom, aí está o último capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado dele! E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fico realmente muito agradecida! Ah, e obrigada também por terem acompanhado a fic até o fim! Bjs_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Hehe, que bom que gostou da Rin com o gravador! Ah, e também de tacarem comida na Kagura! Eu te deixei na seca de novo, né? Mas bom, acho que agora você não está mais, né? Já que a fic acabou, e eu vou ficar um tempinho escrevendo a outra fic, e depois postar ela, então você não vai poder me chamar de malvada! Nossa, eu em segundo lugar? Isso está exagerado! Eu não deveria ganhar nada! Hehe, bjs_

**Kagura Fan 17: **_Oie! Hehe, que bom que achou engraçada a cena da torta! Bom, aí está o último capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado dele! Bjs_

**Bárbara: **_Oie Babii! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Que bom que você também é viciada em InuYasha! Ah, que nada! Reviews são sempre bem-vindas! E você não parece ser chata e nem enjoada! Você quer alguns conselhos e idéias para a sua fic? Olha, como não dá para mim falar aqui, você pode me add no MSN se quiser, ( o u p a t arroba h o t m a i l. c o m) Não pus o endereço tudo junto porque senão não aparece! Hehe, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo! Bjs_

**Manu Higurashi: **_Oi! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Hehe, teve vontade de me matar? Acho que todo mundo teve, né? É, acho que eu sou um pouquinho má, mas pelo menos o Sesshy e a Rin ficaram juntos! Então eu não sou tão má assim! Bom, é isso! Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Bjs_

**Nanda Menezes: **_Oie! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo final! Bjs_

**Ark Andrews: **_Oie! Hehe, é verdade, acho que torta de cereja amendoim ficaria melhor, né? Você tem razão, realmente é um desperdício tacar uma torta tão deliciosa, mas fazer o que, né? Você não fala besteira, não! Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo! Bjs_

**Gabriela: **_Oi! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo final! Bjs_

**Lulux: **_Oie! Hehe, que bom que não me achou uma copiona! Sim, a Bárbara me mandou uma review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Ah, eu não pretendia fazer hentai não! Hehe, bjs_


End file.
